The New Journey
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: So this is a cliche story about Team Natsu betraying Lucy blah blah blah. I'll save you from that summary. I suck at summaries. Anyway, so, Lucy gets called weak on the day of her mother's death and quits the guild to grieve and become stronger. Full Sum inside. Trust me the story is better than it sounds. I hope you like it. Gomen if it sucks. Rated M for violence and other things
1. Leaving, but not forever

**LUCY POV**

"Alright. I'll quit the team," I said, barely holding back tears as my nakama turned away from me. If you want to know what happened, here it is:

I woke up the soft sound of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun's rays hitting my face. Stretching I threw off my covers and went to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes. Turning on the shower faucet to hot, I stepped into the delicious warm water. I scrubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, rinsing it off and repeating the motion with the matching conditioner. After I was done, I took my vanilla and lavender body wash and scrubbed it all over my body. When I was done I turned off the water and stepped out, covering my body with a fuzzy towel and walking over to my dresser. I pulled out a red bra with lacy sides and red silk underwear that matched, pulling them on; I took out my favorite white and blue tank top, blue jean skirt, and black belt, slipping them on. I also put on my knee high boots and then I was off, to my guild.

Oh, I guess I forgot to fill you in, huh? Well, my name is Lucy Heartifilia, daughter of late Jude Heartifilia and late Layla Heartifilia, former richest family in all of Magnolia. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, well a Celestial Mage, but little did I know that I had another power. Any who, back to the story:

I walked into the guild, and was greeted by… no one; everyone was still excited that Lisanna came back from the grave. It's been two months since then. I sighed as I walked over to the bar and sat down, ordering a milkshake from Mirajane, known as the hottest model in all of Magnolia and one of Fairy Tail's scariest women. She was also one of the few people who actually noticed me.

"Here ya go, Lu-chan," She says with a kind smile. I smile back at her and look around the rambunctious guild. I saw Natsu get up from his usual table and come to me.

"Hey, Lucy," he said, looking at me with a sort of sad expression. I wondered why.

"Hey, Natsu, is something wrong?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but we think it's best for Lisanna to be on our team. It'll give you a chance to get stronger because let's face it, you're kind of a weakling," I looked up at him in shock, but quickly recovered and put on a fake smile.

"Alright. I'll quit the team," I said barely holding back tears as my nakama turned away from me. I turned away feeling as though I was betrayed and finished off my drink, paying Mira for it. I hastily wiped my tears away as I saw Team Natsu celebrating and went upstairs to Master's office. Did they really think that I was weak?

I knocked on the door and opened it, seeing Master Makarov sitting at his desk filling out paper work. He looked up as I entered, with a look of worry upon his face.

"Lucy, my child, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Is it true?" he looked puzzled for a second, "Am I a weakling?" His eyes softened when I said that.

"No, Lucy, you aren't,"

"Then why did Natsu come and kick me off the team?"

"I don't know…" I interrupted him.

"And replace me with Lisanna?" I felt my heart thump painfully against my chest when I said it. Makarov's expression changed from confused to disappointment to anger. "Makarov, I've been ignore for the past two months and on top of that I just lost my team and was called weak. I can't handle this. Not right now."

"Are you talking about…?" I nodded. Today was the day of my mother's death.

"Master, it hurts. So much," I said with my head down and tears falling. I felt his arms go around me and just sobbed. "I w-want to q-quit the guild,"

"What?" He asked incredulously, pulling back from the hug. He took a minute, looking at me before asking, "Will you be coming back?"

"Eventually, I will, but I need time. To both train and visit my mother's grave," He nodded and pressed his hand to my guild mark. A strange glow emitted from his hand and then he let go to reveal my smooth pale hand, with no mark.

"Arigatō, Master Makarov, I hope to see you again soon," With that I left the guild quickly, heading straight for my apartment.

When I got to it, I unlocked the doors and went straight to my dresser, putting my things into a suit case. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Virgo standing there.

"I'll help, princess," She said in her monotone voice.

"Thank you Virgo," I handed her the bag and she vanished. Sighing I took one last look at the place before closing the door, making my way towards the train station.

_(Back at the Guild)_

"NATSU, EZRA, GREY, in my office now!" Master's voice echoed off the guild's walls as everyone was silenced. Team Natsu silently walked up the stairs, entering Makarov's office. The guild master sat at his desk, fuming; his face was red and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked at them with so much disappointment that it shocked them.

"M-master?" Ezra said, hesitantly.

"Do you know how disappointed I am in you three?" He asked. They shook their heads in shock. What did they do? "How could you treat you nakama like that?"

"Master, what do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"I mean replacing Lucy on your team. Especially on a day like this," They looked at him with expressions of confusion and guilt. He sighed, looking out his window. "Lucy came to me today in tears, because she said that you kicked her off the team, calling her weak and replacing her with Lisanna. Is that true?"

"Yes," Grey said, softly.

"BAKAS!" He shouted at them. "Lucy is your nakama and today is the day that her mother died and you go and replace her on your team, calling her weak? Now that girl went and quit the guild,"

"SHE DID WHAT?" Ezra shouted, leaping up from her chair.

"She quit the guild after what you guy did. Did you happen to know that she has also been ignored for the past two months by everyone, save Mira, Wendy, myself, Gajeel and the Exeeds?" Natsu looked down at his feet, clenching his fists. Grey covered his face with his hands to hide the guilt. Ezra just sat there, shocked.

"How could we not have noticed?" she mumbled.

"We have to go say we're sorry," The trio said at once racing out the door.

"You're too late. She left this afternoon," Makarov said in a sad voice.

"No…" They whispered.

"I'm going to make the announcement right now. Go back down stairs," The guild master said, walking behind the trio. The guild was as loud as ever and Makarov was peeved. "SHUT UP," He shouted and everyone quieted down.

"I have an announcement to make. One of our own has left us, forever,"

"What are you talking about? Everyone's here master," A voice said in the crowd.

"NO! Not everyone is here. Take a look around. Tell me the one person that isn't here right now," They looked around at each other and their eyes widened with realization. "Lucy is no longer with us," That's when chaos erupted.

** Yes it is cliche. That's kind of how I wanted it. Anyway I hope ya like it! **

**Peace and I'll see ya on the flip side. ;)**

**~Maia **


	2. Training at Heartfilia Konzern

**LUCY POV**

I looked up at the familiar large white Heartifilia Mansion and old memories rushed back. I walked up to the polished wood door and opened it. Everything was the same; same smell, same décor, same everything. I say a flash and felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso.

"Princess, please don't be sad," Loki mumbled into my hair.

"I'm not sad, Loki, mostly tired, but not sad," I turned to face him. He was wearing his normal black suit and tie with his familiar tinted shades. I smiled up at him. "Loki, would you mind training with me, tomorrow?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, my princess" Loki winked, picking up her hand and kissed it lightly. I blushed bright red and screamed, "LUCY KICK," And thus began the start of my training and along the way I collected a few…ahem… tricks.

_(Three Months Later)_

"Loki, can we stop for the day?" I whined, looking pleadingly at the Lion Spirit who stood in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt.

"Sorry, m'dear, but we can't stop just yet. Now show me what you've got," I grumbled to myself and took out one of my new keys. It was the key of the hunting dog: Canis Venatici.

"I summon thee spirit of the Hunting dog, Canis Venatici." There was a bright light and the sound of deep barking. There standing before them was a very large, blood hound with red eyes and dagger teeth. Its hide was almost impenetrable.

"I'm more of a cat person," he said with a smirk on his face, his hands glowing with his power.

"Good thing that I'm more of a dog person then," Canis said with a deep voice. Yes he could talk. He had two different forms. Human and animal. Lucy took this time to re-quipped into armor. She's learned it from a spell that Crux had found in the Celestial World. Her hands swept backwards as her clothes disappeared and were replaced with Flight Armor, similar to Ezra's but instead of the Cheetah prints and the purple, it was a rosy red and green print. The cat ears that sat on my head were golden, matching my hair. Loki smiled at me and held up a thumb.

"Enough chit chat boys, I'm tired and want to get this over with," I said, getting ready, sword in hand.

"Just remember what I taught you Lucy," Loki said. I nodded and got into stance. I waited a moment before charging along with Canis. I took a swipe at Loki, hitting him in the shoulder, right as he was going to hit Canis with a Regulas Impact.

"COR CAROLA!" Canis shouted his red eyes glowing as a blast shot out of his mouth, hitting Loki head on. He flew through the air, hitting a tree and falling to the ground. The Lion Spirit stood up and brushed himself off and then he looked at me gesturing for her to 'come at him'. I charged him, using the armors ability with speed and raised my sword. At the last second, Loki pulled out his own sword and blocked it. CLASH, CLASH, CLASH. The sound of our swords hitting each other echoed through the night. Eventually, Canis went back to the Spirit world, having seen this battle taken care of. When they were done, both Loki and I were breathing hard and sitting on the ground, me having changed back into her previous attire.

"You did well, princess, but I must be going now. I don't want to drain all your energy,"

"Good night, Loki," I said and he smiled and vanished, leaving me sitting on a hill looking up at the stars in the night sky. Soon enough, I fell asleep on the soft grass.

_(Dream)_

_ 'Lucy… Lucy, sweetheart come on, it's time to wake up,' A kind melodious voice called. I opened my eyes to see my mother. She was dressed in a green shirt that slipped off her shoulder, revealing a black tank top, a black chocker and a black ribbon in her blonde hair. Somehow, she looked younger. And then I looked down at myself and saw that I was back to my four year old self. I was wearing a school uniform with a pink tie that was laid across my crisp white blouse and a brown skirt with long knee high socks and brown shoes. _

_ "Mama, is that really you?" I asked tears streaming down my small face. I felt her hand cup my face, whipping away the tears._

_ "Shh, my little princess, come here. I want to show you something," She led me into the forest behind the mansion. We passed through the foliage and came to a strange clearing. There was a single structure in the middle of it. It was some sort of stone door. I felt my mom pulling me towards it._

_ "Sweetheart, what if I told you a secret, one that daddy doesn't even know, can I trust you to keep it?"_

_ "Yes, mama," I said nodding._

_ "I want you to pass through the stone arch with me and then I'll tell you," I nodded again and grabbed her hand. We walked through the stone arch and were transported to another world. It was so beautiful with rolling green hills and bright blue skies._

_ "Lucy, this is my home," I looked up at her confused, "This was the place that I was born. I'm more than a celestial mage…" But before she could go on a bright red and large object flew down next to them. I looked at the dragon with curiosity and then recognition, running up to him and hugging his snout._

_ "Igneel-oniichan!" I screamed with happiness. The old dragon chuckled._

_ "Hello, Lucy-hime," He said, patting me gently with his clawed hand. There was a bright light and he transformed into a human man, hugging me tightly to his chest, "I have missed you both greatly," He was a young man with red hair that was cut short, leaving two long pieced to frame his face, red eyes and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest, a pair of black leather pants with a red belt around his waist. He was a tattoo of a red dragon on his right bicep. I pulled away from him and saw two other people joining us. One was a female the other was another male. _

_ The female had long black hair with green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a green and white dress that was buttoned up in the front and had black trim. She had on a white sun hat with green trim that suited her nicely. _

_ The male had black hair too, but instead of green eyes he had red ones, darker than the eyes that Igneel had. He was hearing a white button up shirt underneath a black blazer. A tie was tied around his neck and he had on a pair of black pants. _

_ I ran up to them and gave them hugs, calling out in happiness, "Grandeeney- oniichan, Metalicana- onii," They laughed._

_ "Welcome, Lucy-hime. It's good to see you in our homeland," Grandeeney said. _

_ "Lucy, come here, it's time I tell you the secret, before we have to go," Layla said. _

_ "Okay, mama," I said, walking over to her and sitting down on the ground._

_ "Lucy, do you know what a dragon slayer is?" My mother asked me. I shook my head no and waited for her to continue, "Dragon slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element,"_

_ "You mean like how Igneel can breathe fire and how Metalicana can control metal?" I asked, her looking up at her with wide eyes. She nodded and continued._

_ "Well, there are two other types of slayer magic: Wolf Slayer and Fairy Slayer. Lucy, you're a hybrid. You have three types of magic in you. Celestial, Wolf Slayer, and Dragon Slayer," I stared up at her in surprise. "I have only two, Celestial and Wolf Slayer. There are no more Fairy Slayers anymore," _

_ "But mama, how come I haven't been told this before?" I asked her, looking at the dragon/humans standing in front of me._

_ "Because I died on the day that I was going to tell you. Come now, it's time to awaken you're powers so that you can train with Loki and your new Spirits." I stood up and held her hand as she chanted something in a different language. A blue glow surrounded us and I closed my eyes, feeling power rushing through my bones. When I opened my eyes, I was alone by the stone arch._

**_I guess I forgot to mention that Lucy can Summon her spirits now, instead of saying you open the gate to whatever spirit she wanted to call. _**

**_Anyway I hope you like it._**

**_Peace and I'll see ya on the flip side_**

**_~Maia_**


	3. New Powers and Dragon World

**Still Lucy's POV**

When I actually opened my eyes, I sat up and stretched my limbs, hearing my bones crack. I stood up and shook my head, watching as grass fell out of my hair. Suddenly, I felt a familiar rush of magic and felt my body transforming sort of painfully. When it was over, I now stood on all fours; my ears were on the top of my head and my body was covering in white fur. My back was covered in gold colored fur and my eyes stayed the same warm brown. My senses were sharper, eyes could see farther, ears could hear a mile away and I could smell everything; it was exhilirating.

I started to run, past the bushes and trees, everything was a blur of green and brown. When I did stop, I saw that I was in the same clearing as the one in my dream; it was here that I transformed back into my human self. I looked down at myself and smiled. 'Wolf Slayer Magic, huh?' I thought. I looked at the stone arch in front of me and said to myself,

"Well, if I want to learn to control and strengthen my magic, I guess I should visit the Dragon Realm. Who knows, maybe I'll see Igneel again," with that, I stepped through the arch, disappearing into a different world.

**No Ones POV** (at the guild)

"Oi, Flame Head, what's wrong?" Gray asked his friend/rival. Natsu sat at the bar, a confused expression on his face.

"I just felt something familiar. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAME HEAD, ICE PRINCESS," He yelled at Gray. There foreheads were now pressed together and they were making the yanki faces. (a/n look it up if you don't know what it is).

"Are you two fighting," Ezra said, drinking her tea. Suddenly Natsu and Gray put on fake happy faces and said, "No, we're friends see," At the same time. Mira sighed and wiped the bar down. She missed Lucy, but understood why she left. Everyone felt guilty as hell, especially Natsu, but Lisanna told him that it was alright adn that when the time came, Lucy would return to us.

Mire just hoped that it was sooner rather than later, because Lucy was like a second sister to her.

**Lucy POV**

**(Two Weeks in the Dragon Realm= Four Months in Earthland)**

It's been two weeks since the dream. Two weeks since I had arrived. Two weeks of training with Dragons and weeks of becoming stronger and because I was stronger, my spirits were too. Loki could now appear in magic shirt mail; armour that can reflect the opponents attacks. Taurus looked more of a bull with black fur and red eyes, wearing black leather pants and has a black ax instead of his golden one. Aries has a duel personality, she's still shy when I summon her, but when it comes to a brawl she turns into an Ezra. The only one that hasn't changed would be Aquarius, but she could now make a wicked tsunami.

I sat down with Grandeeney and my new Spirit, Lynx. She had peach colored hair that was cut short and a pair of golden ears sticking out on top of her head, tan skin, and cocoa brown eyes; she wore a flowered blouse underneath a white blazer, purple Capri with her tail sticking out of the back of her pants. she usually had bare feet, but would occasionally wear a pair of sandals. I sighed and put down the tea cup that I had been drinking out of; Grandeeney looked up at me.

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" She asked.

"It's time for me to go. My powers are strengthened and I can't spend anymore time here, even if I would love nothing more than too," She nodded sadly and put down her own cup.

"I suppose it is time," She stood up and then reached down and pulled me up, "Come on, Igneel and Metalicana are waiting by the entrance,"

"Ly-chan, go back to the spirit world for now. I''ll call you out later, okay?" The peach haired girl turned to me.

"Alright, Lucy-hime. I'll see you later," She was gone with a flash. I turned back around and walked to the entrance.

When I got there, I saw Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney waiting for me; I smiled at them.

"I'll miss you guys," I said, hugging them.

"We'll miss you too," Grandeeney said, "Watch over my little Wendy, will you?" I nodded.

"Come here, blondie," Metalicana said, pulling me into a fierce hug, "Make sure my boy is following the rules, Lucy. beat him around if you have too," I chuckled at him and stepped away, facing the last dragon.

"Goodbye, Lucy, come and visit us," he said, "And will you knock some sense into my Natsu. I swear that boy is so dense sometimes,"

"That he is, Igneel, that he is." I stopped right be for going into the portal, "I hope to see you all again," And then I was gone from that world and into the next.


	4. Return to Fairy Tail

**No one's POV (Fairy Tail Guil)**

Fairy tail was celebrating tonight. Nobody knew why, but they just were. Maybe it was a plan to get their spirits up by the master. Who knows, but one thing they did know was that there was free booze and foods. Lucy smiled at the sounds of people having fun, as she slipped around to the side of the building where the Master's office was. She scaled the wall and jumped through his window, scaring the drunken Master awake.

Makarov jumped awake at the sound of someone behind him; he looked and couldn't see anything except darkness. He went over to his lacrima lantern and lite it, the room flooding in light. He was surprised to find a hooded person in his chair with their feet propped up on his desk.

"Who are you?" He asked, hands fisting in light.

"Hehe, I did say I would see you in the future, did I not...Master?" The person said, flipping their hood down to reveal large doe eyes that were brown and long blonde hair. There was something different about her, but Makarov brushed the thought away and ran up to his 'child', giving her a hug.

"Lucy, I'm so happy you're back child," He said, looking up at her, "Do you want me to announce you to the guild?"

"Naw, let them have some fun. I'll be back in the morning. I can't wait to show you what I've learned," she said, standing up and heading back to the window.

"Why don't you use the back door?" He asked her.

"Because to get to the back door would mean for me to go down stairs. Don't worry about me Master, I'll be fine," She said and then she jumped. Makarov ran to the window and looked down, only to see Lucy get up and start running in the direction of her house.

**Lucy POV** (Morning at her apartment)

After talking to Master Makarov last night, I went back to my old apartment and went to the landlady asking her for my apartment back and paying her for the next two months. When I got in I went straight to the bed and crashed, to tired to do anything.

I found out that when I woke up, Virgo had put all of my things back into the same exact spot that they had been in seven months ago. I smiled as I walked to the bathroom, stretching my arms above my head, relieving my aching back. I turned the water to hot and stripped of my clothes, stepping into the shower. I scrubbed my hair with my new apricot shampoo, lathering it then rinsing then doing the process over again. I did the same thing with my strawberry conditioner. I scrubbed my body of access dirt and grim with my vanilla body wash, making sure to get underneath my fingernails.

After I was done I choose a pair of blue lace matching bra and underwear, slipping them on my body; then I choose a blue tank top and a dark blue skater skirt, putting them on. Then I went over and put on a black choker and a white hoodie that had wolf ears on the top of the hood. Finally, slipping on my favorite black boots, grabbing my keys and my headphones, I locked the door to my apartment and headed to the guild.

(Skip to the Guild)

I stood outside of the place I called my third home; first being my apartment, second being the dragon realm. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to find the place looking like how I left it; rambunctiously loud. Carefully, I made my way towards Master's office to tell him I was here. I barely made it past Laxus, who was sitting on the banister of the second floor listening to his own music. I opened the door to Makarov's office and stepped inside.

"Lucy!" He said happily. I smiled at the old man, who had been like a father towards me. (A/N Sorry if it's Mary Sue. I try not to make it like that, but the next few paragraphs will probably be like that because the mages are happy to see her again. Gomen)

"Hello, Master. Well I guess I'm as ready as ever,"

"Good. By the way, how did you make it up the stairs without being seen?" He asked me curiously, as he walked to the door.

"With strategic planning. I barely made it up, what with Laxus sitting of the banister and the guild being filled with Dragon Slayers."

"Funny how almost all of them end up here, isn't it?' He laughed and I joined him as we exited the room. We walked over to the middle part of the banister, I leaned against it, looking down with a smile. "LISTEN UP!" Makarov shouted. The guild quieted down and looked up at us.

"I have someone here that i'd like you to meet," They all looked at me as I flipped my hood back to reveal my smiling face.

"hey, minna, it's nice to see you guys again," They all looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

"LUSHY! YOU'RE BACK! I missed you so much, especially you fridge full of fish," Happy said as he flew right into me, snuggling into the breats. I laughed and hugged him, going downstairs. I looked at Lisanna and my smile became larger.

"Lis-chan!" I said with a happy tone, rushing over to her and giving her a hug. I had missed Mira's sister. She and the She -Demon were like the sisters I never did have.

"Lu-chan, it's good to have you back!" She whispered into my hair. I pulled back.

"Hey, bunny girl, see you finally showed up," I turned around to see Gajeel staring at me with red eyes. I went over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug; literally I think he did crush a few bones. I laughed when he grimaced.

"Good to see ya too, metal head," I said to him, turning around to find Ezra looking at me, her jaw dropped.

"Oi, who you calling metal head, blondie?"

"Not right now, Gajeel," I said, walking up to the requipped mage.

"LUCY HEARTFELIA," Ezra said. Here it comes, I thought. "Don't you ever think about leaving this guild ever again," She had a dark aura around her and I stood up straight, saluting to her.

"Yes ma'am," I said, laughing and giving her a hug.

"Luce," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to see a familiar pink hair Salamander looking at me with guild ridden eyes. I smiled at him.

"Oi, Salamander, why are you guilty?"

"Because I called you weak and made you quit the guild," He said with his head down.

"Tch, you know you were right and without that knowledge I wouldn't have become stronger. In fact, I pretty sure I could take even you on," I said with a bright smile. I saw him looked at me with a bewildered expression and then he grinned at the challenge.

"Alright, I'm all fired up," He said. I looked up at the Guild Master, he grinned down at us and gave us the thumbs up. I walked outside with Natsu, the entire guild following us as we faced each other. I wondered what I'd use; I decided to use my new spirits, specifically Hydrus.

"You ready, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Let's do this," I said, bringing out his key, "I summon thee, gate of the Sea Serpent, Hydrus," There was a flash of blue light and suddenly there was a male with dark blue hair and eyes standing there wearing a white t shirt with a light blue serpent on it and black pants. He looked at me.

"Hello Lucy-hime, time for a battle, is it?" He asked in a bored tone. I nodded and requipped into my warrior armor. It was revealing in some places. It consisted of a black breast plate that strapped across my bare back, side pointed shoulder pad thing(?) that connected to the breast plate, a long red cape, a red skirt that was slit up both side almost all the way up my leg, leaving a few inches below my hip bone, luckily I was wearing a pair of black spanks underneath, and tall white metal boots that stopped a few inches below the end of the slit. My long hair was in a pony tail and I held my whip in my black gauntlet covered hands.

I looked around and saw most people with their jaws dropped, including Ezra who hadn't expected that. The rest were making bets and wolf whistling at me. There were even some men knocked out with nose bleeds. I turned back to Natsu, who just smiled at me new appearance.

"So, you learned requipping, eh?" He asked, almost tauntingly.

"That's not the only magic I learned, Natsu, but the others are for me to know and you to find out."

"Let's get this thing started, Gramps," He yelled at Makarov, who got up and whipped his nose, giving us the thumbs up again to start. "I'm all fired up," Let the battle begin.


	5. Vote Please

Hey guys, I forgot to tell you that there is a poll up on my profile. Vote fore who you want Lucy to end up with. You can also review and suggest someone else to me. Thanks for you reviews and Peace, I'll see ya on the flip side.

~Maia


	6. Fighting the Salamander

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled as Natsu came towards me with his Fire dragon wings attack; I stood my ground until the last possible second... and step sided his attack, flicking my wrist that held the whip. It grabbed onto his ankle and dragged him back to me; Hydrus started to spin in a circle, collecting water particles from the air and bending it around himself. (Quite like Mira, epi 45, Advent of Satan) He closed his eyes and pointed towards Natsu and said,

"ALPHARD WATER KICK," The water collected at his feet as he bicycle kicked Natsu in the chest, causing him to fly backwards; I released him as he flew. He landed against a tree and slid down, only to get back up slowly and wipe his vest off. I stood with my hands on my hips.

"Eh, coming back for more, Nat-su," I laughed as his face turned red and his fist lite up with fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST," He yelled as he threw a punch at Hydrus, but before he could get to him, I grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the ribs. He turned around painfully and threw punches and kicks at my sides or face. I caught a few, but some slipped past my defenses, hitting me painfully in the ribs. I'm pretty sure he even broke a few; I'd have to ask Wendy to heal me. I finally dropped and rolled over, creating some distance between us and decked him in the face. He fell to his knees and held his face.

"Yield?" I ask him. He nodded his head and I offered him my hand, helping him up. "Thank you, Hydrus, you may return," He bowed his head and flashed back. I smiled at Natsu. "Good fight, Natsu. Igneel would have been proud of you," My eyes widened when I said that, but I quickly covered it up with another grin. I requipped into my original clothes and turned to everyone else; some cheered, the ones who'd won the bet, but the rest just groaned at losing so much money.

"Lu-chan, that was amazing!" Lisanna said. I blushed and thanked her.

"Oi, Lucy, you've got to fight me sometime. I might prove to be a better challenge, then Flamebrain over there,"

"Who you calling Flamebrain, Ice Princess?" Natsu shot back, fully healed, curtisy of Wendy.

"Are you two fighting?" Ezra asked, pulling out a piece of strawberry cake from out of no where. I walked up to Master and he greeted me with a smile.

"You have gotten stronger Lucy. Now, what was the other magic you were talking about," Suddenly, it felt as if everyone was zoning in on our conversation.

"Can I tell you about it in your office?" I asked. He nodded and got up making his way over the guild.

When we got to his office, I sat down in the chair across from his. Makarov sat down with a 'humph' and took a swig of his beer.

"Now, Lucy what other magic have you learned?" I bit my lip, hesitant to tell him, but then I thought that this was silly and I should just tell him.

"Master, other than Dragon Slayers, what other type of Slayers have you heard of ?" I asked him, wringing my hands together.

"Well, I've heard of two other types, one is extinct and the other one no one has ever really had, or if they did they've hid it."

"Right, Fairy Slayers and Wolf Slayers." I said to him. He nodded confused at what i was trying to get at.

"Lucy, why are you bringing this up?" he asked, taking another drink of his liquor. I sighed and sat on the edge of my seat, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Master, I'm both a Wolf Slayer and a Dragon Slayer," His eyes widened and he fell over landing with a thud against the wood floor, knocking himself out. I sighed and went over to him, shaking him awake.

"Eh, w-what happened? L-lucy?" He bolted up and looked at me. "H-how... w-what... huh?"

"Let me tell you the story," I sat back down in my chair and he sat down in his. "See, when I was training at the Heartfellia Mansion, my mother contacted me through a dream," I held up a hand to his protest, "I know she's gone, you can't change the past Makarov, but being connected to the Celestial Plains, Celestial Mages are sometimes visited by those who have passed from this life. She told me what she really was, which was a Celestial Mage and a Wolf Slayer. I'm a hybrid; I have Wolf Slaying Magic, Celestial Magic, and I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"How did you train to become a dragon slayer, or better yet, where did you go to train to become a dragon slayer?" Makarov asked.

"I found a portal of sorts that sent me to my mother's homeland, where she was born. There I found a wolf named Lupa; she trained me to become a Wolf Slayer. I also found something else that might surprise you even more, Master," I paused to take a breath, "I found the Dragons," Again, Makarov's eyes widened and he fell off his chair, fainting when he hit the ground. I sighed, again, exasperated, and nudged him awake. he sat up, just like before and stared at me in disbelief. "Before you say anything, we cannot tell the Natsu about Igneel. He'd drag me down to heartfellia Mansion and make me show him where the portal is and knowing Igneel on a nakama level, he'd probably be pissed. They just want some peace right now, but they promised that they would show up again," Makarov nodded, understanding.

"Yes I could see that they would. Especially, Metalicana. Only God(s?) would know what would happen if the dragon had been there during Edolas." I laughed, remembering the face Gajeel made when he found Pantherlily. It was fucking hilarious.

"Well, I better, go Master," i said getting up and walking to the door. He stopped me before I could leave.

"We're having a party tonight, Lucy, for your return," he said.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to go take a shower before getting ready," I said, winking at him and closing the door.

(Time Skip: Lucy's Apartment)

After my shower, I put on a fresh pair of under garments, this time they were hot pink with blue dots on them and silk. I pulled out a pair of black short shorts that hugged me a little around the waist. Then I slipped on a black bra type crop top( A/N you'll get it if you look at the pic on my profile.) I also pulled on black fingerless gloves that were connected to elbow pads by a piece of fishnet stocking. It was the same thing with my boots; they were connected to knee pads by a piece of fishnet stockings. All in all I looked badass, but I honestly didn't care. Tonight was the night for partying. I grabbed my white hoodie that I had on before, my headphones, pushing play on my IPod and my belt, before heading out the door.

I walked on the edge of the peir, looking at the sun setting in the distance. a couple of fishermen called out to my, telling me to be careful and not to fall. I waved to him, losing myself in the music that was blasting through my headphones. When I got to the guild I opened the doors, looking around the noisy place; everyone was either dancing, fighting, or drinking. I smiled and yelled,

"Hello, Minna," They turned to me and said, "Hey, Lucy," I smiled and walked up to the bar, asking Mira for a strawberry milkshake.

"Come on, Lu-chan, live a little," I huffed and grinned at her.

"Give me a glass of ale then, Mira-chan," She smiled at me, wickedly, and left to go get me my drink. I felt a pair of arms circle my waist and I turned to see Wendy. I grinned down at her and hugged her back. She whispered in my ear,

"It's good to have you back, Lucy." I smiled down at her and pulled away, only to get attacked by Happy, yelling,

"LUSHY! Help! Ezra's not here so Natsu adn Gray are fighting. THey're destroying everything." I glanced at the pink haired boy and the stripping ice mage. I shook my head, detached Happy from my breast and called to Natsu,

"~Oh, Natsu,"

**So the results on the polls right now are:**

**LaxusxLucy- 4**

**RoguexLucy- 3**

**GajeelxLucy and GrayxLucy- tied with 2**

**Natsu, Rufus, and Loke with Lucy- tied with 1**

**StingxLucy- 0**


	7. Explaining New Powers

**Natsu POV**

I was fighting with Gray, this time there was no one there to stop us; Erza was at home, probably eating cake or shining her armor. That's when I heard it. That sickly sweet voice that made me turn slowly towards the speaker.

"~Oh Natsu," Lucy said. I turned around and there she stood looking at me with faux innocent eyes.

"Y-yes, L-lucy?" I asked her hestitently. She laughed, everyone sweatdropped, and then her face turned deadly as she hit me with a book, that she pulled out of no where, and yelled,

"YOU BAKA! Don't you know that Erza has super senses for when you two are fighting," I got up and rubbed the top of my head. She handed the book back to Levy, I shoud have known, and went back to the bar.

**Lucy POV**

I went back to the bar and sat down, picking up my drink and finishing it off; Mira and Lisanna came over to me and smiled.

"Nice going Lu-chan," Lisanna said. I snorted.

"I could've done something else, but I'm saving it for when I really need it," Mira leaned in close, a devious smile on my lips.

"What is it, Lucy? Did Loke promise you something? Is that who your in love with? I thought it would be Natsu," I clapped hand over her mouth and looked her in the eye.

"Let's see; not telling. No. No. And definately no. Natsu is just my friend and I don't date effing playboys." I looked around and pulled the Struass Sisters towards the storage room. When we got there, I turned on the light and sat down on a box.

"Why'd you drag us in here?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I'm going to tell you guys a secret, but you can't tell Natsu. he's the only one that can't control his emotions." I said simply, looking down at my nails.

"Oh, secret time!" Mira said, sitting down with her head leaning against her hands; Lisanna joined her.

"Well, when I said that I was going to save my secret, I meant that I would only tell certain people who I trust with it. Meaning you two and possibly Ezra, but let me warn you before; what ever is said in this room is kept in this room." THey nodded a determined look on their faces. I sighed and continued, "So, you know that there are Dragon Slayers right?" They nodded again, "Well there are also two more types of Slayer Mages. Fairy and Wolf. The Fairy Slayers are all extinct, but the Wolf slayers are alive..."

"Why haven't we seen one before, " Lisanna interrupted.

"Becasue they're in a different world. Not Edolas; quite different from that. The world is one half of the secret. It's called the Dragon World. And before you ask, it does have dragons in it, specifically three dragons."

"Metalicana, Igneel, and Grandeeney." Mira whispered, blue eyes wide with surprise. I nodded.

"My mother contacted me through a dream and yes it was possible. I'm connected to the Celestial Plain, where my mother is... and yes, she is still dead; as I told Makarov you can't change the past. Anyway, she led me throught this, um, stone arch, but it wasn't normal. When we stepped through I was transported to the Dragon Realm and saw Igneel myself; him, Grandeeney, Metalicana, and my mother told me what I really was." I paused, looking at both of them, before continueing, "My mother explained what Wolf and Fairy Slayers were. As you can guess they're the equivalent to Dragon Slayers, but with a twist. They can turn into their animals. Wolf to wolves, Fairy to fairies. My mother told me that I was a hybid with three types of magic in me; Celestial, Wolf and Dragon Slayer." The Strauss sisters' eyes widened as the information was sinking in.

"That. Is. So. Cool." Lisanna whispered in awe.

"Yeah, but seriously, if Natsu knew that I knew where his father is, then he'd drag me down to Heartifilia Mansion and make me show him where the arch is,"

"Knowing Natsu, he'd probably be too dense to do it," Mira muttered and we all started laughing at her hidden inuendo, as we walked out of the storage room, earning strange stares from our guildmates. I saw two new heads at the bar and growled with recogition; one of them had spike white blinde hair, an earring in his right ear, a scar going across his left eyebrow and peircing blue eyes. The other one had pale skin with a healthy pink tint, short shaggy pitch black hair, bang covering his left blood red eye; he had no visible scar of whee they put in the dragon lacrima.

Having heard my growl, Mira and Lisanna followed my gaze and tensed, feeling the pent up frusration that was oozing off my body; they looked between me and them several times, before I just sighed, pressing two fingers to the side of my head to stop the mirgrain that I knew was going to ome, and stomped up the stairs to Master's office.

**Mirajane's POV**

Oh, no.

Oh, no.

Oh, no.

Oh, no.

Oh, no. She saw them. The new dragon slayers. Sting and Rogue. I could practically feel the angery aura around her body and in the air as she stared at them. For some reason that got me that got me thinking of Natsu and Lucy together. They would be so _cute_. Wait! There is no _time_ for this. I heard Lucy sigh and press two fingers to her forhead, as she walked up to Makarov's office. I looked at Lisanna who was looking after Lucy, wondering if their fellow nakama was alright. After all, Lucy was their 'sister' after all.

** Back to Lucy's POV**

"MAKAROV!" I shouted (A/N this chapter might be a little Mary Sue. Gomen.) scaring the old man out of his chair as I slammed the door shut. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked, drinking from his never ending supply of beer.

"Why is it that when I came out of the storage closet, that I saw two Sabers sitting at the bar?" I asked, using the same tone that I had used with Natsu. A dark aura flared from me and Master looked up at me with a hesitant stare.

"Lucy, they aren't Sabers anymore. They failed a stolen S-class Mission and their guild stripped them of their marks, calling them a disgrace and kicked them out." I took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, before letting it out, my joints loosening eough for me to calm my ass.

"And they what? Just decided to join our guild?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, they did. Most likely to beat Sabertooth in GMG." I shook my head and left his office, walking over to the banister, where Laxus was sitting.

"Hey, blondie, ya alright?" He asked me, opening one of his eyes. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Do I look like I'm ficking alright?'

"Nah, you look like you want to punch the daylights out of someone," He said, reading my expression perfectly. I laughed.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm too lazy to do it right now," I looked down at the guild, watching as Natsu and Gray were at it again, Cana was having a drinking match with Gildharts, and Mira went around serving people. I sighed again and hopped up on the banister, in a crouching position.

"OI, what did you call me, Flamebrain?!" Gray shouted, his hands in fists. Natsu's fists were on fire and he shouted back,

"You heard me, Ice Princess,"

"Gray you're clothes," Cana said, taking another drink of her barrel.

"There's no time for that," He shouted at her. I looked down at Cana and saw her smirk at up me, nodding her head at the two idiots. I laughed and jumped down from the banister and inbetween the two fighting mages. I looked at them both and had a mischievious smile on my face, but before they could escape, I took their heads and banged them together, sucessfully knocking them out. I saw that the guild had stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I sighed and flipped my hood, calling out to Mira,

"I'll see you tommorrow Mira. By Minna." And then I walked out of the guild, not noticing that two guys were looking at me with interest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mirajane's POV  
**After Lucy left, everyone went back to doing what they were doing; I let out a breathy laugh as the doors slammed shut. Even if she had gotten new powers, Lucy was still the girl that we all love like our own. I walked back to the bar and gave Cana another barrel, refilled Gildhart's shot, and gave Natsu another Fire Whiskey when he woke up. My attention was drawn away from my friends when Sting asked me,

"Hey Mira, who was that girl?" I walked over to him and Rogue, crossing my arms.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Becasue she just took out the Salamander and the stripper,"

"Actually she took out Natsu earlier today," I said, rubbing my chin in thought.

"Twice in one day?!"

"Yeah and her name, by the way, is Lucy... and if you even think about trying to harm her, I will go Satan Soul on you ass (A/N OOCness of Mira. Gomen)," I was rewarded with the Light Dragon Slayer flinching at my last words as I walked away.

**No One's POV**

"That's right, she is the She-Devil of Fairy Tail, isn't she," Rogue asked quietly, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yep. The Strauss Siblings are the Takeover Mages here; She Devil Mirajane, The Beast Elfman, and Tigress Lisanna," Cana said to them, having heard heir conversation. The drunken girl slammed her empty barrel down, along with money for the drinks that she had all night and day, and left.

'Interesting that all three siblings would have the same power, each deadly in its own way.' Rogue thought.

"I still want to know about that Lucy girl," Sting said. Rogue shook his head at his partner and continued taking swigs of his drink.

**Lucy's POV (Her Apartment/Next Morning)**

I woke up feeling lighter, giddier, like some part of me was missing for a long time... only to return back to its rightful place. I smiled happily and got out of bed, not noticing the lump of a person laying down. So when I went to actually walk, I tripped and fell flat on my face; I got up and saw that Natsu had broken in last night. I sighed and nudged him with my foot, making him moan. I nudged him again and said,

"Natsu, wake up,"

"But I don't wanna," He replied back, like a little kid.

"I don;t care right now if you don't want to. I have to take a shower and you're in my way. If you want you can just go and sleep on the couch," I saw his eyes crack open a bit and he got up, as if possessed and walked over to my couch, falling onto it with perfect perscision(?). I shook my head at him, grabbing a towel from the linen closet and went into the bathroom, taking my usual morning shower.

I decided to go with a cosplay outfit today, since I wanted to try out my wolf senses out in a different environment. I glanced at Natsu, making sure that he was still asleep, before quickly doing a part transformation of my wolf form. I felt my ears slide to the top of my head, hearing things from miles away, my eye sight became shaper and I felt like I could see everything. Every one of my senses had enhanced sevenfold and it felt amazing. I pulled on some hot pink lace panties with pink frilly lace on with a matching bra before grabbing a pink and blue plaid skirt, a soft cotton white button down, a blue sweater with matching pink and white diamonds, and a pair of blue thigh high socks with pink strips. I went to the bathroom to go change, pulling on the clothing and being careful of my ears and tail as I did. After I was done, I brushed out my, now longer, hair and used pink ribbon to pull them up into pigtails. I finally topped it all of with black shoes, a black leather jacket and my headphones, that her now playing music softly as I quietly opened the door, leaving Natsu to sleep, and left for the guild.

(Time Skip/ Fairy Tail Guild)

"Hi Minna," I said, waving to everyone with a smile on my face as I entered the guild.

"Morning Lucy!" my guild mates said, smiling at me. I walked up to the bar and was handed a strawberry milkshake from Mira.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan," Levy said from her table, waving at me. I grinned at her and walked over, drink in hand, and sat down.

"Levy-chan. I missed you so much," I said, giving the blunette a bone crushing hug. She hugged back with just as much force.

"Me too, Lu-chan," Levy said, sitting back down, "Have you been writing your book? What did you do when you were gone? Did Loke help you?"

"Levy, Levy, slow down," I said, laughing at my best friend, "Let me think. Yes I have been writing. Mostly training and other things that I will tell you later and yes Loke did come with me," Levy looked like a child given way too much candy.

"Did he _help_ you personally?" She asked, pulling on a Mira MatchMaking expression. My eyes widened and I backed away slightly.

"NO! Levy, I can't believe Mira has corrupted you." Then I turned to the barmaid, who had been easedropping in on our coversation, "Oi, Mira, what did you do to the sweet innocent bluenette over here?" Mira looked at me with a creepy smile and shrugged. I sweatdropped and sighed, "Well, Levy, I'm going to go and look for a job to do. I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye Lu-chan," Levy said, looking down at her books.

So far my experiment was going well; I could here what people were saying, somethings better than others, and could sense everything around me. It was very different from the Dragon Realm; things there were peaceful, including yourself. Well except when you're not battling. I looked over the jobs on the board and came across one that sparked my interest:

**Help Please!**

**Dark Guild, Crimson Lotus, is attacking local village. Meet with the Mayor to get information.**

**Reward: 20,000, plus a celestial key.**

**Location: outside of Magnolia.**

**Please this is urgent!**

I walked over to Mira, purposfully ignoring the twin Dragon Slayers, and said,

"Hey, onee-san, I'm taking this one, okay?" Mira looked at me for a couple seconds before yelling,

"KAWAII. Lu-lu, you look so cute!" I gasped for breath as she came around the counter to hug me.

"Can't... Breathe..." I gasped. Mira let go and put a stamp on the flyer. I sighed and sweatdropped for the second, or maybe it was the third, time today. I stuffed the flyer in my jacket pocket and started walking down the street, my music blasting out of my headphones.

(Quick Look Back at the Guild) No one's POV

"Eh, Mira, where's that flyer for the dark guild?" Erza asked the white haired barmaid.

"Oh, Lu-chan took it," The whole guild turned towards her.

"What! But Mira, that flyer was to take down a dark guild. Please tell me that she atleast took Natsu with her?" Mira shook her head.

"Don't worry, Erza, Lu-chan can handle herself," Lisanna commented proudly.

"I'm going after her," Erza said, walking away.

"Us too," Happy and Natsu said.

"Don't forget about me," Gray said, getting up. But before any of them could leave, Master called on them.

"Team Natsu, you'll need to take the Twin Dragon Slayers," Natu looked at the guild master incredulously.

"We don't need those two."

"It wasn't a request Natsu," Makarov said. the pink haired boy grumbled a yes before walking out of the guild making his way towards the train station, along with his team and two new added additions.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Back to Lucy/Her POV/ Train Station Next Town)**

I got off the train, and streched, popping the muscles in my back. I pulled off my jacket and put it in my pack; I was still in my half wolf form and was sweating like, well, like a dog. Finally, I found the Mayor's House and knocked on the door; soon enough a man came to the door. He had light blonde, graying hair, soft blue eyes, a clean cut beard, and had a broad stature. He wore an expensive suit and stood three inches taller than me.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked in a deepish voice. I smiled at him and showed him my pink mark. "Oh, great you're here! My name's William and you are?"

"Lucy Heartifilia, I'm a special Mage from Fairy Tail,"

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you. I'm sorry for your loss. Jude was a very proud man and Layla was just as kind as you are," I nodded my thanks and sat down.

"So, the Crimson Lotus in the name of the dark guild, correct?" I asked, bussiness like. William nodded and told me all about the guild, as much as he knew. Apparently the dark guild had disappeared a while ago, but has just now resufaced, right around the time for the town's annual Jewel jubilee. Will thought that, they've been doing small attacks because they're waiting to make a bigger attack at the jubilee. The Crimson Lotus was run by a mage called Achmetha.

_Great_, I thought, _an evil guy who's name literally means brother of death_. The guild was small and worked as a group, like a pack, but were extremely powerful. The Mayor was hesitant to let me go on this mission, but I reassured him that it was alright.

So now, here I am, in front of the Crimson Lotus Guild. Well, more of hiding in the woods than in front of the actual guild. I was scoping it out, before I actually made a move. It was a tall building, made out of thick black wood; it had doors that were made of steel and windows that were tinted black. I transformed into my full wolf form; the transformation went easier than the first few times, which were extremely painful, due to the fact that it felt like my bones were melting and my muscles were stretched too far.

I stood in the shadows, my fur slighty shining underneath the moon's light. There were guards posted at the edge of the guild, waiting and watching for something. I ran past them, on the outskirts of the foliage and waited by the side of the building, only to see a shadow pass over me.

**(Going Back To Team Natsu+Twin Dragon Slayers/ leaving the Mayors house)**

"Hey can you guys smell anything, yet?" Gray asked the Slayers.

"Kind of. What does she usually smell like?" Rogue asked, quitely.

"Strawberries and Vanilla, but... wait do you hear that?" Natsu said, cocking his head towards to strange howling noise. It seemed to be coming from the same direction that the dark guild was at, but that wasn't what really shocked the pink haired boy. What really shocked him that Lucy's scent was coming from that direction.

"Let's go," Erza said, having heard the faint noise of a wolf and the group ran towards the dark guild, hopefully getting there in time.

(Time Skip/Group in front of the guild)

The front sentries were knocked out, laying on the ground with prints around their bodies. Natsu clentched his fist along with Erza, who's hand ha tightened on her hilt of her sword. The doors to the guild had been blown off, hanging on their hinges, like they were hit by some unseen force of magic. The group raced inside the building, only to find a group of mages waiting for them. When they attacked, Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel and sent her swords at the mages, taking out a quater of them.

"Natsu watch out!" She yelled, looking behind her at her comrade, who had gotten hit by a Unison Raid. The pinkhaired mage stood up and brushed himself off, before his fists turned into flames and he yelled,

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME," Both of his hands, that were covered in flames, hit the mages who had done Unison Raid, knocking them out, along with a few others.

Gray stood before another group of mages, waiting for one of them to attack. When one of them did, his left hand formed a fist and he put his right hand above it and yelled,

"ICE MAKE: ARROWS," Like the name specifies, the ice that Gray had made turned into ice arrows, shooting into the group of mages.

On the other side of the guild, the Twin Dragon Slayers performed Unison Raid on their group of dark mages. Sting and Rogue grabbed each others hands as they both called out:

"Unison Raid: Shadow Dragon's Holy Breath," A huge explosion of white and balck hit their opponents.

**(Back at Fairy Tail)**

"Hey, Old Man, I'm back from our mission," Laxus Dreyer called out in a booming voice to his grandfather, who looked up at him and said,

"Laxus, I need you to go to Crimson Lotus."

"What for?"

"Lucy took a quest to defeatthe dark guild and team Natsu went after her, along with the Twins. They're going to need more help than that. So get moving before it's too late. "

**(Back to Crimson Lotus/ Lucy's POV)**

I looked at Achmetha, he had silver and black hair, but an ageless face, looking no older than myself, with slight upturned glowing blue eyes and pale face. He wore a long sleeve black t shirt, black pants, a silver necklaces with a black and silver chocker, a leather jacket, and had a pair of black headphones hanging off of his neck. But what surprised me the most was that he had a pair of black wolf ears on top of his head. I glanced behind me at Team Natsu and the Twin Dragon Slayers, that were now beating Achmetha's guild members. I looked back at the 'brother of death' and smirked.

"So, you're Achmetha?" I said, crouching, ready to spring.

"Yes I am, little wolf," He said in a low melodic voice. Little Wolf? What did he mean? I thought, and then I looked down at myself and noticed that I was still in my wolf form.

"I should have known that you were a Wolf Slayer," I said to him.

"And here I thought it was obvious," He smiled at me and began his own transformation. It was similar to mine, except, instead of a white wolf, he turned into a black one, his blue eyes glowing unnaturally, stark against his black fur. He smiled ay me , flashing his white teeth.

"Finally something exciting," I said, crouching even farther and circling the dark mage.

"Indeed," he agreed, following my movements... and then he attacked with claws and teeth. I fought back with just as much vigor.

**(On the First floor of Crimson Lotus/ Team N and TDS)**

"Erza, where's Lucy?" Gray asked, looking around the guild. The dark mages had fallen and now the Fairy Tail mages looked for their blond friend.

"I don't know," She said, sheathing her blade.

"I picked up her scent and ... Oh. My. God." Natsu me began, standing outside, witnessing two huge wolves fighting each other. "Guys come out here," The others ran outside to join him, gawking at the wolves as they fought, biting and clawing at each other, the sounds of growls and snaps and whimpers following it.

"Is that Lucy?" Erza asked, looking at the white wolf with golden trimming and familiar brown eyes.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" The black wolf, Achmetha, said and suddenly several shadows warriors started to appear.

"You guys be careful," The white wolf, Lucy, said, sending a worrying glance at her friends.

"Guys let's do this," Erza said, smiling, as she transformed into her Morning Star Armor, the orange and yellow leather armor fitting her snuggly.

"Alright, I'm all fired up," Natsu sat, cupping his fist of fire.

"Tch, come on Rogue," Sting said, looking at the dark knights like they nothing but the dirt on his shoes. Rogue just nodded his head and followed his partner into batle.

"Oh, don;t hink you guys can battle without me," a voice said behind them. The turned around and looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Oi, come to join us?" Gray asked the yellow haired man.

"Yeah, come on, I just got back from a different mission and want to get to bed." He stopped and looked at the wolves in question.

"Lucy and their guild master," Erza answered pointing to the knights. Laxus nodded and ran towards them, yelling,

"Lightning Dragon's Roar," and let out a roar of lightning, the light shining through the shadows. The other Dragon Slayers joined him, slong with the requipped mage and the ice make mage.

**(Back to Lucy and Achmetha)**

"It seems that another one of you friends has joined the fight," Achmetha said, looking at the White wolf. She was hiding something and it made him uneasy. He never felt uneasy.

"I guess, but it won't matter," Lucy answered, smiling at what she was about to do.

"And why's that?" He asked. Lucy just smiled before reciting,

**_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
__****Urano Metria!**

Since Lucy was in her wolf form, Urano Metria was formed diferently. Instead of the balls of light that shot out with tremendous force, it swirled around her, like Zeref using Death Wave, and the light orbs were flung around her in a 360 diameter, making the knights desolve and the dark guild master turn back into his original form. When it was over, Lucy morphed back into her part human form and stood over Achmetha, staring at his unconscious figure.

"Oi, Luce," Natsu yelled behind her. She looked back at him and sighed, smiling at her friends as she fell to her knees.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gray asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that we got this over with. Thanks guys, for coming,"

"Anytime, Blondie," Laxus said, winking at her. She glared at him and stood up.

"Well, I've got to hand this guy over to the police,"

"We'll come with," Erza said, already tying up the guy.

"Yeah we've/I've got to go," Laxus and Sting said at the same time. Lucy laughed at them and clapped them on the back.

"See ya when we get home," She said, pushing the two guys, along with Rogue. What she didn't know was that when she had touched them, their pulses had skipped a beat. "Come on guys,"


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is pretty mellow, but I plan on having more fighting and action and romance scenes. BTW there is going to be smut in it, but you guys have to vote on who you want Lucy to be with. Poll is up on my profile. Right now Laxus is in the lead, followed by Rogue, then Gray, then Sting, then Gajeel, then Natsu, then Rufus who's tied with Loke.**

**Lucy POV**

After we took Achmetha to the Rune Knights, I went to the mayor's house to collect and share my bounty. I knocked on the door and Will opened it, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, so much," He said, giving me a fatherly hug. I grinned at him when he pulled away.

"It's what Fairy Tail does," I answered. His smile grew bigger and he handed me a bag of jewels and my key. "Thank you sir," I waved and then went back to my team, dividing up the pay. Each of us got 5000 each, so it wasn't bad. I looked down at the key and frowned, not recognizing the symbol. Noticing my sudden change in expression, Natsu said,

"Eh, What's up Luce?" I shook my head, staring at the key, as we walked to the train. It had weird scales overlapping each other, but nothing like a fish's. These were hard and cold, not slimy. All of the possible spirits with scales past through my mind and stopped on just... one. Draco... the dragon. I gasped and said,

"Oh my god, I can't believe it,"

"What is it?" Gray asked. We had gotten our tickets checked and we were now sitting on the train; Natsu took some of his motion sickness pills, which was a relief. I bet you want to know why I don't get motion sickness, don't you?

"The key, it's... it's the Dragon,"

"A Dragon?!" The trio yelped, surprised. They Dragons were supposed to be gone, but Draco was a celestial Dragon. I wonder if he'll be any different

"Yes, a dragon," I said, chuckling at them.

"That's so cool," Natsu and Happy said together, their eyes open in awe.

"Will it take a lot of energy?" Gray asked, concerned about my magic energy.

"No; ever since I had gotten stronger, my magical abilities had increased too." I answered, looking up at the stars.

"Speaking of magical abilities, can you explain how you tunred into a wolf back there?" Erza asked, looking at me with sharp eyes.

"Not yet; It's a secret for now." I said to her in a mischievious tone.

"Come on guys. Trains stopped," Gray said, getting up. I follewed him and stretched, cracking my back and my neck, the sound echoing through the silent night.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, waving and walking to my apartment.

When I got there, I stripped from my clothes and jumped into bed, curling up in a ball and falling fast asleep.

* * *

**(Next Morning/ Lucy's POV/ Apartment)**

Strangly in the morning, Natsu wasn't there. Maybe he finally respected my privacy... or maybe he actually slept in his own bed. My thoughts stopped when I saw him laying face down on my couch. I sighed and grabbed a robe, tying it around my waist and walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water, making sure it was hot enough, to warm up my chilled to the bone body, and took off the robe and then my lacy underwear. I hopped into the shower, enjoying the heat of the water as it cascaded down my back. I grabbed my shampoo and scrubbed the dirt and blood out of my hair. After this shower I really needed to inspect my injuries. I continued to scrubbed out all the dirt, grim, blood and sweat off of my body, being careful of my cuts.

After I was done, I grabbed my fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body, walking over to the medicine cabinet and pulling out some antistedic(?) and bandages out. I sat down on the toilet and dabbed some of the harsh liquid onto my neck, knees, and arms, gritting my teeth as I did. When my cuts were cleaned, I wrapped them up and threw my blood caked clothes into the laundry basket and walked out into my bedroom. I went to my dresser and picked out a pair of white innocent silk panties and a matching lace bra; the white made my skin look taner than it already was and then I went over to my closet, shifting through my clothes, before picking out a white sun dress with a bluish tint and a matching hat that hat a pink ribbon tied around it. I slipped them on and tidied my hair, before putting on the hat. I found a matching pair of white cuff sandals and slipped them on my feet. Then, I quickly made breakfast for Natsu, grabbed my keys and walked out of my apartment.

**(Time Skip/ Guild)**

**(A/N I know how mucch of this kind of doesn't make any sense, but hey I try)**

I walked into the guild and immediately went to the bar and sat down. Mira came over a sly expression on her face. I glanced at her suspiciously and ask,

"What's up Mira?" She smiled at me like the Cheshire Cat.

"~Oh nothing. Although I did here that you had some company on your mission yesterday with four incredibly hot dragon slayers and one he's- so- cold-he's-hot ice mage," I groaned.

"Oh, dear lord, Mira-chan,"

"What, I'm just pointing out that you've got five hot guys that _want you_," She laughed at my blushing, horrified, and embarrassed expression. I groaned again and laid my head on the table to hide my face. "Wait here. I'm going to go and get you a drink," Mira walked back into the kitchen and I hopped off my stool, going over to the board to take a look at the jobs. Even if I had gotten a reward, it wasn't very large, considering that I had to share with several people... speaking of which, I still need to give Laxus, Sting, and Rogue their reward money.

I looked around the guild and spotted the Twin duo, walking up to them with their part of the money.

"Couldn't stay away could you, blondie?" Sting asked, not even looking at me, with a smirk on his face as he took a swig of his beer.

"Well, I could've just kept you money for myself," I said to him, holding out the bag and shaking it, making the jewels ring. **(A/N I have no idea what the jewels are in FT, so I just made them coins, like Euros.)**

"Whatever," He grumbled, taking the bag from my hands and mumbling, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," I said with a smile. I looked up to see if Laxus was in his usual place on the banister and, seeing as he was, I walked up the stairs, making my way towards the Lightning Slayer. He had his head back, leaning against the wooden beam and his head phones over his ears, blasting his rock music; his fur coat was gently laid around his shoulders and he actually looked peaceful. I shook my head and smiled, dropping the bag of jewels on his... well... jewels, before walking down stairs.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan?" I voice called to me as came down. I looked over and spotted the familiar blunette waving at me.

"Yes, Levy-chan?"

"Let's do a job together! I know that you just got back from one, by the way I want details about it, but I wanted to go on one with you, since Jet and Droy aren't here," Levy explained, excitedly.

"Alright, Levy. Where are those idiots anyway?"

"Lucy, don't be mean. Droy went on a special job for Makarov and Jet stayed home today,"

"Hm, I wonder what Droy has to do? Any who, what job do you want to go on?" Levy held out a sheet of paper. It was a job as escorts( not that kind of escort) or body guards. We would have to attend a ball for some rich, pompus, heir. I smiled at Levy and nodded.

Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation go down my back, like ice, and felt something prodding my mind. I looked at my sub-conscious mind and saw Lupa and Grandeeney coming out of the portal at the Mansion. I looked back at Levy, who was trying to get my attention.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?" She asked, a worried expression lighting her face. I just smiled.

"I'm fine. Now, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering where we're going to get dresses and dates, for that matter?"

"Don't worry about the dresses. I have a bunch at Heartfilia Mansion, some even in your size. As for dates, just go already and ask Jet. I know your dirty little secret, anyways," I said, looking at my nails. Levy blushed scarlet and stuttered out,

"B-but L-lucy, h-how do y-you k-know?" I laughed at my adorable 'sister'.

"I kind of guessed. I mean, you could see it in both of your eyes," I chuckled and dragged Levy over to the bar as Mira sat down my drink. I started drinking it, as Levy talked about what the job entails. Then, I felt it again, the strange icy prickling and I looked to see Grandeeney and Lupa waiting at the edge of the forest besides Fairy Tail. I glanced at my blue haired friend and said,

"Hey Levy, can you wait here a moment? I need to talk to Wendy for a second and then we can take a train to Heartfilia Mansion," She looked up, stopping in mid sentence and nodded, smiling at me and taking sips of my drink. I hopped off of my stool and made my way to Wendy, who was having a talk with Gajeel about Dragon Slaying.

"Hey, Gajeel, do you mind if I borrow Wendy for a second?" I asked, him, wrapping my arms around the small girl.

"Whatever, Bunny girl," He said, roughly. I smiled at him and took Wendy outside.

"Where are we going, Lucy?" She asked in her small voice.

"There's someone who want to see you," I said to her, grinning as I came into view with Grandeeney and Lupa. Wendy stopped in her tracks, frozen, looking at her 'mom' with wide, teary eyes.

"Wendy, it's great to see you again,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucy POV**

"Wendy, it's nice to see you again," Grandeeney said, smiling at her child. Wendy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"M-mom? How? Lucy?" She started, looking between me and the white dragon, then she turned to me, "Lucy, how'd you know that Grandeeney was here? More importantly, where did you find her?"

"Well, you know how I went back to the mansion to train, right?" Wendy nodded, "When I was training, my mom's spirit came to visit me in a dream and she led me to a portal the was for the Dragon Realm, where I found Grandeeney. See, my mother was a Wolf Slayer," Wendy's jaw fell a little.

"Does this mean Igneel and Metalicana are alive as well?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yes, m'dear," Grandeeney said. Wendy gazed at her mother again and then ran over to her, hugging the dragon, who in turned chuckled at the affection. Then Wendy pulled away abruptly and looked at me saying,

"Wait a minute! Does this mean that you're a Wolf Slayer, too?" I laughed and nodded. "Then, why didn't you find an exceed?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"I didn't have time to find one, but I still could with the help of my spirits. Speaking of spirits I need to make a contract with Draco,"

"Oh, you've got mister almighty Draco, now do you?" Grandeeney asked, smiling coyly. I smirked shaking my head at the dragon.

"Yeah, do you want to meet him?" The dragon and Grandeeney nodded. "Hey, um, Grandeeney, where's Lupa? I saw her come out with you,"

"Oh, she went hunting. Don't worry, she's going to stay here with you guys," I nodded and headed farther into the woods, finding a hidden, but open area off the the side a bit. I looked towards Grandeeney and Wendy, seeing as they were off to the side a bit, before taking out my new key and saying,

**(A/N Making this part up, because i cannot remember the actual saying)**

"I am connected to the Celestial World, heed my call and bring forth, the Dragon, Draco!" I yelled, then I felt a tug and a pull of my magic, saw a flash of bright white light and the sound of immense roaring found its way to my ears. Then, there stood, Draco. He was a large black dragon, with several large pointed horns atop his head, blood red eyes that were slit, like a cats, his long tail was curled around his body, and he had dangerous spike going down his back. **(A/N totally not what you were think he'd look like right. Pics on Profile) **I heard a whistle of sorts and looked back at Grandeeney, who's facial expression turned from, 'What?' to 'Daaaamn!' I heard Wendy scold her mom as I turned back around, facing the dragon. He had his head down, eyes leveled with mine as I introduced myself.

"Hello Draco, my name's Lucy Heartfilia, your new friend," He looked at me curiously, as if me being his friend was the weirdest thing he'd ever encountered.

"I've heard many things about you, master. Heard that your friends with the Spirit King himself," He commented, in a deep, melodious voice, "And that you sacrificed your life to save Loke and Aries from a girl named Angel?"

"Yes, it is true," I said, shyly. I felt another pull of magic and fell to my knees. Draco, seeing as he was the cause for my sudden lack in magic, transformed into a young man. He had red hair, streaked with black with long bangs that fell into his eyes, which were a light blue color. He had tan skin that was well muscled and was wearing an open black shirt to show off his six pack, he had on a pair of red pants that hung low on his hips with a white belt around it, and he had a scar in the shape if an X across his hipbone. He also had on a red pendant around his neck. Slowly, some of my magic started to come back to me and I stood up, thanking him.

"No need to thank me, master," He said. His voice was slightly different in human form.

"Stop with the master thing. I already told you that I am your friend. If you want, just call me princess like all of my other spirits do," I said, non nonchalantly. He nodded, taking note. Some where in the distance, Lupa howled and Grandeeney came out to me and said,

"It's time for me to go," She turned to Wendy, who was standing in the same spot she had been in and said to her, "Wendy, I'll be back. Don't cry, stand up tall and become the strong independent young woman I know you are," Wendy smiled through the tears that she was shedding and did as her mother said. And with that Grandeeney vanished, turning into a pink ball of light and streaking away.

* * *

"Now Draco, what times are you available?" I asked, after Grandeeney was gone. I had sent Wendy back to the guild and told her to tell Levy that I was out in the woods making a contract.

"When ever you need me, Lucy-hime. There are some times when I won't come though," He said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, same thing with Aquarius and Scorpio. She won't come if she has a date," I said, chuckling. Draco smiled.

"Yes, she does seem to be angry when you call her on accident when she's on a date." Draco said, knowingly, "I happen to work where she goes on her dates," I laughed and told him that the contract was made and that he could return now. Right as he was leaving, Levy came over to me, looking confused as she watched Draco disappear.

"Lucy, who was that?" She asked, curiously.

"Draco the Dragon," A voice behind me answered. I turned around and saw Lupa leaning up against a tree wearing an orange cross over crop top and a pair of jean shorts. Her white hair was spread out around her and her tail and ears were still out in her human form. Her grey eyes were slightly glowing from the magical energy that she was drawing from the earth.

"Levy meet one of my trainers, Lupa the Roman Wolf," Levy's eyes widened and then she smiled and clapped excitedly.

"You're real?! She's real! This is so cool!" Levy squealed, "I can't beleive this. I've read so much about you. You're supposed to be a myth,"

"Yes, well, I'm not. I live... in a different place," Lupa said, shaking Levy's hand, before turning to me**(A/N gomen if this seems rushed I kind of want to get this over with so I can get to some... other things;))** and saying,

"I dropped off some dresses for you and you partner," I nodded and turned to Levy.

"Now all we need are some smexy guys," I smiled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers, oh and for all you Fairy Tail Lovers, Check out this story, ****Lucy BeginsAgain, because believe me, it's fucking amazing. Poll results:13-LaLu, 11-RoLu, 7-StiLu, 7-GraLu, 5-GaLu, 4-NaLu, 4-RufLu, 3-LoLu. Keep Voting. Ends in a couple days.**

**Lucy POV**

"Hey, Mira-chan?" I asked, walking back into the guild with a flustered Levy.

"What's up, Lucy?" She asked, as she wiped down the counter of the bar. I sat down with Levy and told her about our mission. That led to Mira having a mini melt down, fanning herself from all the excitement.

"Levy-san, Jet just walked in," Mira whispered to Levy. Levy blushed and looked at Jet, who was talking to Wakaba and Macao. I nudged Levy, telling her to go to him and ask. She nodded with so much determination that it made me chuckle a little bit and smile at the Script Mage, as she walked up to her crush and asked to talk to him. The duo walked away and Mira turned to me with an evil glint in her eye. I audibly gulped.

**Mirajane POV**

"~Oooohhh Lu-cy!~" I said to her, as she swallowed... hard. Hehehe.

"Y-yeah, Mira?" She asked with wide eyes. I leaned into whisper in her ear.

"_Your tuurrrnnn~_,"

"Really Mira, I'm f-fine. I'll just d-d..." I cut her off.

"Nu uh. You, my dear, are living in a reverse Harem and not even noticing," She blushed madly and shook her head. "Lu-chan, you have five guys that have the hots for you."

"N-no I d-don't," she stuttered. I looked over her shoulder at the five guys who's attention she had; Natsu and Sting were having a drinking contest with each other while Gray and Rogue were taking bets and Laxus was sitting in the corner with the Thunder Tribe. I looked back at Lucy and thought, '_If only you knew, Lucy, if only you knew.'_

* * *

_(The next day)_

**Lucy's POV (Her Apartment/ A/N Rushing Rushing Ik Ik)**

"~nya, it's such a nice day," I said as I sat up in bed. Yesterday I successful dodge Mira when she tried to get me to ask one of the many 'suitors' that she thought were infatuated with me. I quickly distracted her when I saw Levy coming out of where ever she was, holding hands with Jet. Her eyes turned to hearts and she bombarded the new couple with multiple question and Lisanna had to pull her away from them.

I kicked off my covers and swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up, raising my hands above my head as I entered the bathroom. I started to strip off my clothing, when I noticed Lupa in my bath.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"KYAAAAAA!" I sceamed at her, my eyes wide with surprise. OoO. Lupa just stared at me with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Why are you so surprised that I'd be here?" She asked.

"I'm... wait! What are you doing in my house?" I asked her.

"Well, I got back from hunting and I was covered in dirt, so I decided to go and take a bath," She explained. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, firmly closing the door. I went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for me and Lupa and Natsu, since he was once again, face down on my couch. I shook my head and pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes. _Oh Mavis, why did this have to happen to me_. I took a deep breath and looked in my fridge, pulling out eggs, sausage that I hid from the fire dragon slayer, some juice and some fruit. I decided to make omelets for everyone, making sure to add extra extra hot sauce for Natsu and adding some extra meat for Lupa. The smell of food wafted up from the pan, awakening the tired mage from the couch, along with his exceed.

"Mmmm, Lucy, that smells delicious," Natsu said, looking over my shoulder. I smiled at him and then noticed how close we were and scouted over, using my hair to cover my blush.

"Lucy what is that smell?" Lupa said from behind Natsu. He jumped and whirled around, a dangerous look in his eyes and his fists in flames.

"Who are you?" He asked in a low voice.

"N-natsu it's okay. This is one of my trainers, Lupa the Roman Wolf," Even though his flames went out, the looked in his eyes didn't, but still he smiled at Lupa kindly. She just cocked an eyebrow.

"Igneel's son?" She asked, looking around him at me. I nodded.

"Wait, how do you know my father?" Natsu asked.

"Because I've heard rumors about you, that's why," It wasn't a complete lie. I mean, Igneel did talk about Natsu a lot and Natsu, being as dense as a brick, seemed to accept this.

"Okaay then. Well foods ready and I still have to get ready." I handed them their plates and turned to go to my bathroom.

"Hey, Lushy, can we take a job when you done?" Natsu asked, mouth full of food.

"Sorry, Natsu, I'm already taking one with Levy today," He looked disappointed and Lupa saw this, smirking at me, but before I could say anything she said,

"Hey, Natsu, would you like to go with Lucy? She still needs a date for the job. It's a secret body guard job for a ball," NO NO NO NO, I mentally screamed at her. It wasn't that I didn't like Natsu, it was just that... well... oh quiet you(meaning readers). Natsu blushed, but continued eating.

"Yeah, I'll come, but you do realize that Erza's going to drag Gray down there and come with us right?" He looked at me with his ever lasting onyx orbs. I sighed and said,

"Yeah, I kind of knew something like that was going to happen," He nodded and I went into the bathroom, thinking,

_Could a night with Natsu as my date, be so bad?_

* * *

(Time Skip: Lucy at the guild)

"So, the job is to go to a ball and be under cover guards for some rich boy?" Gray asked me, taking a sip of his somewhat frozen ale.

"Basically," I said to him. Lupa was at the bar, talking to Mirajane.

"And we need dates?" Erza asked.

"Yes and Gray, your clothes," I said to him.

"What the...WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?" He yelled, looking for his clothes. I chuckled and took a drink of my smoothie, humming in the deliciousness of it.

"So, Lucy, who are you taking?" Erza asked, looking at me with seriousness.

"Um...Natsu," I said quietly, not noticing that there were ears to our conversation, or that there were a couple of mages silently fuming.

"Eh, so you do like him?" She asked, with a smirk on her face. I mentally hit my head against the table, several times.

"N-no, we're just friends, Erza and teammates," I said.

"Who's Levy taking?" She asked, oblivious to the fact the Levy has a boyfriend.

"Um, Jet," I looked at her funny and then I remembered that she wasn't at the guild yesterday.

"They're together?" I nodded, looking over at my Script Mage friend.

"Oi, what did you say, Stripper?" Natsu yelled. Him and Gray were bashing head.

"You heard me, Flame Brain," Gray yelled. Erza stood up, but I just put a hand on her shoulder, seeing as Jellel came in, and walked over to the two bakas. Just like a couple days ago, I took their heads and knocked them together, hard.

"I swear, they'll never learn," I said, putting my hands on my hips. I walked back to my table, only to grab my glass and hand it back to Mira, asking her to refill it.

"Is that how they always are?" Lupa asked, curiously, her tail swishing from side to side.

"Yep. Erza's the one to deal with it, but she has enough on her plate," Pointing to the red haired girl and the blue haired boy.

"Ah," Lupa said, "So, Lucy, did what Wendy say about not having an exceed, sadden you?"

"Kind of, why do you ask?"

"Because all Slayers should have an exceed," She said nonchalantly.

"But I don't have time to go to..." She cut me off.

"I'll go, I have to go back to Heartfilia anyway and when I find one for you, I'll send him/her to you." I nodded and hugged my teacher.

"Thanks Lupa." I say to her. She pats my back and leaves.

"Awww, did Lupa-chan leave already?" Mira asked, holding out my smoothie. I nodded taking the drink.

"Thanks Mira-chan," I said to her. She smiled at me deviously and said,

"Not what's this I hear of you going to a party with Natsu as your date?"


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this chapter is pretty girly, considering it's about the ball and the clothing the characters wear. Oops, probably said to much. Anyway gomen. the poll results are the same as yesterday and I love your reviews guys. Thanks so much on supporting me throughout this story.**

**Mira POV**

Oh Lucy is so going to get teased! While she was with her team, talking about their mission with Levy and Jet, Lupa was telling me about Natsu being her date.

"Now, what's this I hear of you going to a party with Natsu as your date?" I asked Lucy. She turned to me with wide brown eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not the one who asked him to be my date; that was all Lupa." She answered. I giggled at her expression and said,

"Ara Ara, Lu-chan, I can see that you llllliiiike him," I rolled my tongue on the 'l' like Happy. She blushed and shook her head.

"It's not like that Mira-chan. We're friends, nothing more," She said.

"Alright, okay," I said, back to her, wiping down a beer mug, while she checked the time.

"Eh, I've got to go, Mira-nii. See you later," She raced out of the guild, grabbing Levy on her way out, right when I yelled,

"BYE LU-CHAN!"

* * *

**Achmetha POV**

Did that blonde think that she could get rib of me this easily? I always come back. Though her powers could become useful in the future. I wonder what my brother would think of her, if I made her mine. Oh, don't you worry, my little wolf, I'll come back to get you.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

When we got to my apartment, I pulled Levy inside and instructed her to go take a shower. The party started in a couple hours and there were a lot of things to do. I pulled out the dresses that Lupa had dropped off here and looked at them. One of them was a light blue color and the other was a creme and red color. I went over to my vanity and pulled out make up and accessories that match the dresses and our style. **(A/N A little more rushed than usual. Gomen.)**

When Levy came out of the shower, I told her to put on the blue dress and wait for my out in the living room. I quickly went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I decided to change my scent for tonight, using cherry blossom body wash and blood orange shampoo. It was good to feel clean again, after running around yesterday, meeting dragons and Lupa. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my body and went out into my bedroom, slipping on some undergarments. I then took out my dress and put it on, marveling at the feeling of the silk going over my curves like water.

The dress was strapless creme color with red lining; the back dipped, going down my back and stopping in a scoop just above my derriere. It was held together by three red strips across my shoulder blades. Red and creme colored strips were tied loosely around my waist with black crosses attached.

I walked out of my bedroom and looked at Levy-chan; her dress was simple, yet adorably elegant. It was a light, sky blue that made her blue hair 'pop'; it had blue lace over the sleeves and the neckline and a beaded waist. The cut of the dress emphasized her breasts, making them look bigger than they really are. The dress stopped right above her knees and slightly shimmered in the light.

"Lu-chan you look amazing," Levy said, standing up and observing me. I smiled at her and said,

"You too, Levy-chan. Now sit back down so I can do your hair." She obliged and I came around to her back, picking up a brush from the table and brushing out her naturally straight hair, pulling it up into a high pony tail with an orange ribbon. then I came around her front, picking out some eye liner and light blue eyeshadow, applying them with an expert hand.

"Can I open my eyes now, Lucy?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Wait!" I said, holding up a mirror in front of her and then I said, "Okay, now open," Her hazel eyes slid open and they raked down her appearance, slowly, as if she was looking at a stranger and not herself.

"Lu-chan..." She whispered, looking at me with tearful eyes, "It's amazing. Thank you."

"Anytime, Levy-chan. You just need to have a little faith in youself." I said to her, giving her a thumbs up. I checked the time again and hurried up with my hair and make up, putting my hair in a low bun with a few strands out and putting on some white eyeshadow.

**(TimeSkip/ I think that was enough girlyness)**

We met up with Jet, Erza, Gray, and Natsu, who were all dressed up for tonight. Erza in a teal dress with a sweetheart cut. Gray wearing black dress pants, a blue button up and a black vest to go over top. Natsu, surprisingly was wearing the same thing, except it was all dark red. Jet was wearing a full suit with a tie ans he _still_ had his hat on.

When we arrived at the mansion, the party was in full swing. Music was playing, people were dancing, and something definitely felt off. It felt as if something bad was going to happen at the party. I sat off to the side along with Natsu, holding a glass of champagne and sipping it lightly. Erza and Gray were up on the second floor, scanning the people below and Levy and jet were dancing the fox trot in the middle of the room. We all had communication lacrimas to call for help if there was trouble.

I felt a tug on my elbow and glanced over a Natsu, who was looking down and holding out his hand, silently asking me if I wanted to dance. I grabbed his hand, after setting down my glass, and we switched places with Levy and Jet, who glided off the dance floor. Natsu firmly grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my hip, his warm finger grazing my back; my other hand was set firmly on his shoulder.

"This is just like the time when we had to take dance lessons and we partnered up," Natsu said, breaking the silence as we danced the waltz.

"Yeah, accept this time we're on the look out," I commented, smiling lightly. He twirled me around a couple times, before bringing me back to him.

"Is it just me or do you feel an uneasy presence?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I felt it from the beginning. It's almost as if something dark is coming," I said to him. He nodded and then the dance came to a stop.

"Come on, lets go up and tell Erza," He said, leading me off the dance floor and up to the red headed mage.

When we got to her and told her about the atmosphere, she nodded and said grimly,

"I know and it seems to be growing with every passing minute," But why aren't these people affected by it? I thought.

"Alright, keep a sharp eyes on things and watch the doors and windows." Erza said, breaking me out of my reverie. I nodded and we continued up the stairs to the second floor.

Pictures hung on the Victorian styled walls and taking a good look at them, I saw just who this party was for. Rufus Lohr. The Sabertooth Memory Mage.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously..._

Pictures hung on the Victorian styled walls and taking a good look at them, I saw just who this party was for. Rufus Lohr. The Sabertooth Memory Mage.

**Lucy POV**

Rufus Lohr, the Memory Make mage. That's who that party was for, but before I could point it out to Natsu a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I see that Fairy Tail has made it," the suave voice commented. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Rufus stood there, feather hat and all, staring at us with mischievous glint in his eyes. Natsu stood up straight and looked at Rufus with distrust.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the Saber.

"Don't you know who set this little shin dig up? No? Well, I did. This party, this house, it's all mine," Rufus said, smiling maliciously at Natsu, "And I shall record the look on your face into my memory." The fire mage growled and a trickle of flames ran across his fingers. I sighed and stepped out from behind Natsu, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Go down and get something to eat or drink, Natsu, you need to cool off," I whispered to him. He let out a shuttering breath and did as I told him. I turned back to Rufus, who had been watching the whole ordeal with a keen eye.

"You seem to have a way with dragons, Miss. Heartfilia," He said, walking closer to me. I chuckled and leaned back against the banister, looking down at all the dancing people.

"I guess so." I said to him. He joined me, leaning and looking down at everyone. "So, why did you really post this job? I know that Sabertooth can handle itsself, so why bother posting a job offering?" He laughed, tossing his head back. and then he looked a me.

"Because Sabertooth wasn't invited to this party and because if anything or anyone could make this place light up a bit, it would be mages from Fairy Tail,"

"Well, then we're happy to be of survice," I said, smiling at him.

* * *

**Achmetha POV**

I can smell you, little wolf. Your inside that big house with a man from a rival guild. As I said before, I'm not done yet and your powers can be useful to me. I'm coming to get you... and this time you won't escape.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

There. I felt it again. That strange pulse of negitivity that penetrates the atmosphere. I glanced at Rufus, to see if he felt it too and as if reading my thoughts, he nodded.

"So, you fee it too, don't you?" I asked him, pulling out a communication lacrima.

"Yes, I feel it. Everyone's too distracted to notice it though," He said, looking down at the people who were still dancing and socializing.

"Or, they're ignoring it. I'm going to call my guild, just in case we need back up," I replied, walking away from him and down the hall. The lacrima lite up, pulsing with energy as it connected with the lacrima at the guild.

"Come on, come on. Somebody pick up," I muttered to myself. Suddenly the lacrima lite up fully and a familiar face showed as a hologram. It was... Laxus?

"Oi, blondie what do you need?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I need to speak with the Master," I repied to him.

"He's not here right now, so again, what do you need?" He asked, his blue eyes boring into mine. I glared at him.

"Something's going on at my job and I wanted to speak with the Master about to see what he thinks it might be," I explained to the second most arrogant person I knew. First being Sting. Laxus' figure straightened and he finally looked serious.

"What's happened, Lucy?" He asked, his voice void of cockiness. I was surprised. He actually said my name.

"We can feel something or someone coming. It's feels big," **(A/N that would be the time someone would shout, That's what she said.)**

"Do you guys need help?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But be ready. If we need help, I'll be calling again," I said and then I shut off the lacrima.

I walked back to Rufus and told him what that my guild would be ready if we needed help.

"Alright, but we need to be careful. We don't know what's coming yet and my Memory will remember this night in case it happens again." He answered. I smiled and shook my head, walking down the stairs. I met up with Erza and Gray by the snack bar. Erza, not surprisingly, was eating strawberry cake, while Gray was taking off his clothes. I told Erza about everything, who owns this place, why Fairy Tail was here, and I told her about my conversation with Laxus.

"So, the guild is ready just in case of an attack?" She asked, taking yet another bite of her cake. I nodded.

"Oi, Stripper, put your clothes back on," Natsu yelled, coming up to us. I smiled at them and sat down next to Erza.

"What did you say, dumbass?" Gray asked, successfully getting dressed.

"You heard me, Ice Prick," Natsu said, now putting on a yanki face and bashing heads with Gray. A dark aura emmitted from Erza, but before she could do or say anything, something crashed through one of the windows, landing in the middle of the dance floor. It was a familiar looking boy, with silver hair and glowing blue eyes. That's when he spoke,

"I found you... my little wolf,"

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I'm still thinking about how I'm going to get things started. By the way, the poll closes in a couple of days so get those votes in. Poll results now:**

**LaLu:14**

**RoLu: 12**

**Stilu: 8**

**Gralu: 7**

**GaLu: 6**

**RuLu: 6**

**NaLu: 4**

**LoLu: 3**

**FreLu: 1**


	15. Chapter 15

Previously...

_"You heard me, Ice Prick," Natsu said, now putting on a yanki face and bashing heads with Gray. A dark aura emmitted from Erza, but before she could do or say anything, something crashed through one of the windows, landing in the middle of the dance floor. It was a familiar looking boy, with silver hair and glowing blue eyes. That's when he spoke,_

_"I found you... my little wolf,"_

* * *

**Lucy POV**

As I looked at Achmetha, I felt Natsu, Erza, and Gray stiffin, their joints locking in place as they recognized the dark Wolf Slayer. I stood up and pressed the communication lacrima that was tied to my sash, and made myself visible to Achmetha. He smiled sinisterly at me, looking like a predator finally finding its prey.

"My little wolf. You look beautious in the gown, but I must say, you did a very naughty thing putting me in jail." Achmetha said, his voice dangerously deep. I shivered in disgust as his gaze flicked over my body lazily, taking in every detail.

"First, I'm not you little anything. Second, I don't take compliments from preverted creeps. And third, I guess I'm very naughty then, because you're going back to jail." He just laughed, darkly. The sound echoing off the walls.

"Oh, little wolf, see if you can try to get me back into that place," And then he transformed. Shadows covered his body as he transformed, making it impossible to see him. Once the black mist resided, a giant black wolf with silver streaks stood looking at me with powerful glowing blue eyes. People screamed at the sight of him and evacutated the building, trying not to trip over each other. I waited until they were gone to make my own transformation.

"Let's make this fight even, shall we," I said to him, giving the dark mage a glare. Again, the painful feeling of bones and muscles stretching and breaking, over came my body and when I was done, I was the same height as Achmetha, staring at him with my own glowing orbs.

"Now, let's entertain your friends shall we?" He said in his devious melodic voice. The ground trembled and then there was a dark mist covering the ground. Then it took shape, molding into multiple obsidian warriors. **(A/N Kind of like the glass knights in Snow White and the Huntsman.)**

"Don't worry about us Lucy. We'll help you," Erza said, re-quipping into her Black Wing Armor. Natsu stood by her, his cocky grin plastered onto his face, and his fist aflame as he said,

"I'm all fired up!" The trio charged the army of dark knights and I turned back to Achmetha, only to get hit by a dark stream of shadow. I felt my paws get lifted off the ground and I flew backwards hitting the marble wall behind me. I laid there for a moment before getting up, shaking peices of stone out of my fur and staring murderously at Achmetha. He chuckled darkly as I turned and crouched, my claws digging into the ground.

"Come on, Achmetha, I know you can do better than that," I taunted, and then I ran over to him, jumping up and biting him on his neck. He snapped at me, clawing me with his paws. I backed away as he got too close to my throat. I glanced at my team, horrified at what I saw. The knight were't dying. It was like Phantom Lord all over again. The warriors kept orming over and over again. Suddenly, all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I knew that Laxus had come, aong with Fairy Tail.

"Well, it seems we have even more company. Let's amp up the defenses, shall we?" Achmetha said, as more and more opponents showed up. I heard gasps from Fairy Tail as they looked at us, me in my wolf form and the opponents that were currently being taken down by Erza, Gray and Natsu.

"Fairy Tail, to arms!" Laxus said. **(A/N in case your wondering why Laxus is there instead of Makarov, it's because Makarov went to visit the pink haired lady that lives in the woods. I honestly don't know her name. Gomen.)** I turned back to Achmetha, who was currently watching as Mirajane changed into Satan Soul: Sitri. I thanked Kami for Mirajanes unique power and took the oppertunity to use my powers on Achmetha.

"Ice Wolf's Roar!" I shouted and a stream of ice and snow blew towards the dark mage, hitting him in the side. Just like his dark roar, my ice roar had sent him crashin into a wall as well.

"Hey, Ice Princess, looked like Luce can use Ice powers as well," Natsu said, as I attacked again.

"Fire Wolf's Claw!" My left paw lite up and I hit the mage again, sending him outside of the mansion. Boy was Rufus going to be pissed.

"You were saying, Fire Breath?" Gray said to the fire mage, who just stared at me in awe. I chuckled and jumped through the hole, landing outside. Achmetha was still steaming from the combination of fire and ice.

"I should have known hat you'd studied under Lupa," He said, looking at me with mischief eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and he laughed, right before getting serious and yelling,

"Dark Wolf's Crushing Fang!" A beacon of dark magic came at me, successfully hitting me in the jaw, making me, once again, fly backwards. Only this time I transformed back into my original self, before I hit the wall. I looked at Achmetha as I sat on the ground; he had transformed back too and was walking over to me. I quickly scrabled up, eying him cautiously.

"I see that I'll have to reveal more about myself to you than I want to," I said to him, giving him one last look before saying,

"Earth Dragon's Flytrap!" A green magic circle appeared under Achmetha and before he could utter a word, a huge green Vinus Flytrap swallowed him whole. I heared cheers coming from inside, meaning that the obsidian warriors were now gone. I climbed the stairs and looked as everyone high fived, hugged, and danced around and I smiled at them. Exaustion hit me full force and I dropped to my knees, and finally falling onto the floor, earning alarmed cries from my nakama.

"Lucy!" Lisanna yelled, rushing over to me with Wendy and Team Natsu.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza asked, as woory laced through her voice.

"Yeah, just used up too much magic at once," I said to her, smiling faintly.

"Hey, Lu-chan, what was the m... Um, what's up with the gaint plant in the front of the house?" Levy asked me.

"It's a prison currently holding Achmetha, the dark mage who attacked," I explained, chuckling.

"Speaking of attacks, why was that guy here again?" Gray asked, looking at the green prison. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I didn't really ask as I flew into a wall," I said, sarcastically. _Weird,_ I thought, _Natsu hasn't said anything yet_. I looked at the pink haired mage, who had a serious look on his face, as if he was thinking baout something that didn't add up. Finally, his onyx gaze flitted over to me and he mouthed, _We're going to talk later_. I gulp right as Wendy said,

"I did what I could, Lu-chan. You're still going to have to bandage the bits you have." I smiled at her as I stood up slowly.

"Thanks Wendy-san." The little girl giggled pat her head and then she skipped over to Charla.

"Hey, blondie, you alright?" Laxus said, coming over. I nodded, slowly. "Good. Keep that lacrima on you, just in case you need to contact the guild again." I nodded again and he zapped out of there.

"Eh, Minna, let's go home," I yelled, waving my hand. They cheered again and we started home.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a long time to update. Hope you liked the new chapter and keep voting, I decided that voting ends Wednesda. Poll results:**

**RoLu- 20**

**LaLu- 19**

**Stilu- 9**

**GRaLu- 7**

**GaLu- 6**

**RuLu- 6**

**NaLu- 6**

**LoLu- 3**

**FreLu- 1**


	16. And the Winner is

So you all voted, over the past couple of weeks. Either by PM, review or posting your vote on the poll. The results are in. And the winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Keep Going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...**_LAXUS DRAYER _**

**_And just so you know, I won't be able to update for a while. I'm going camping for a couple days and then on the 13 I'll be heading down to FL. So dorry guys. But I swear I'll ccontinue writing and maybe even add a sequel to this story. Or make a completely new one that has an OC in it. I also wanted to thank you guys for your support. I love you guys, you guys are awesome._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lucy POV **

When I woke up the next morning, I stared at the body next to me. Short peach hair, small body frame, little fluffy ears on top of her head, a tail wrapped around her waist, and her small face sleeping next to me. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I gazed at Lynx, (Not in a yuri or perverted way, mind you). She was like my little sister and carefully, I got out of my bed and went into the kitchen, ignoring the snores coming from Natsu.

I pulled out a box of strawberries, the carton of eggs, some orange juice, a jug milk, a couple of peaches and apples, some chicken, hot sauce, and fish. I decided to make a spicy chicken quiche for breakfast, complemented by a strawberry smoothie, orange juice, and peach and apple bunnies. **(A/N Peach bunnies are hard to make. And if you guys hadn't noticed, I really like to cook.)** I looked inside of my fridge and grabbed some green onions and some cheese. I preheated the oven and began.

Turning on the burners, I placed an oiled pan on top, then I cut up the onion, carefully putting them in the pan. I got out some flour and started to add it in too, stirring frequently. Next I stirred in the chicken, some salt, some nutmeg, and pepper. I took a pie crust out of my cupboard and opened the packaging. Once that was done, I took the pan and poured the ingredients in the pie crust, spreading it around, and topped it off with some cheese and hot sauce and combined eggs and milk and then mixed it until smooth. I took the pie shell and put it in the oven, setting the time and then got started on the rest of breakfast.

(Time Skip: I got bored)

"Hmm, Lushy, what are you making?" Natsu said, groggily. I turned around and set the freshly made quiche on the counter.

"A spicy quiche," I answered, blowing of the steam that was rising from the dish.

"That sounds amazing, Hime-sama," A familiar voice said, from besides me. I looked down to find Lynx staring at the food with wide eyes, practically drooling at the smell of it.

"Thank you, Lynx. By the way, why did you come here?" I asked, cutting the quiche into eighths.

"Mm, first because I didn't want to listen to that stupid Lion of yours, who's been whining about you not calling him lately. Secondly, I wanted to see your apartment and you bed was really comfortable. Third, I brought something for you from Lupa. It's sitting on you bed." I handed her and Natsu breakfast and went back into my room.

When I got to my bedroom, I saw a little lump underneath my covers, moving around. I walked closer to it, cautiously, and pulled back the covers to reveal...

.

.

.

.

... A Cat?! It was adorable though. It had soft silver fur and black weary eyes with a blue bow around its neck. And then it yawned...

"KAWAIIIIIIII!" I screamed and then picked up the cat, "You are so cute. Oh, I love you,"

"Excuse me, Lucy-san, but I can't breathe," A small voice said. I pulled back and looked at the cat. It seemed to be straightening out its collar, then it looked at me and said,

"I'm an Exceed Lucy-sama, well, your exceed." It said.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, cradleing the kitten. It nodded.

"My name's Hoshizora rōzu, but you can call me Hoshi*," The White Exceed said. I smiled at the name. It seemed fitting. I walked out of the room, while Hoshi flew using her Aera magic. Natsu looked surprise to find another Exceed here, Lynx just continued eating, and Happy looked to be in a daze.

"Eh? Lushy why's there another Exceed here?" Natsu asked.

"Because it's mine," I said simply. Happy and him looked at me with incredulous expressions. _Did he really forget that last night I used my Dragon Slaying Powers?_ I thought to myself.

"EHHHHHHH!?" The yelled in unison.

* * *

** So there you have it. A new crappy installment. Crappy because I wanted to get on with a new chapter that's about Mating Season and Dragons and what Happens when Dragons Mate. So yeah. **


	18. Chapter 18

Hey I'm back. Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that I was on vacation. Well I was and now I'm back and am trying to figure out what I want to do to these stories; what twists to add what suspense. THings like that. Sorry for making you wait and I hope you all are still going to read my stories.

Peace guys, thanks for you're reviews and I missed you all,

~Maia


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, So I'm back. In this chapter, Lucy get into a fight an d she may seem oc-ish and mary sueish. Gomen if she is. Also, I just thank you guys for supporting me throughout my story and some of my other stories. You guys are awesome.**

**Lucy POV**

You ever get the feeling that something bad's going to happen if you enter someplace? Yeah... that's how I feel right now as I stare at my guild. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Lynx pointed towards Fairy Tail; I nodded and went in. Right as I opened the door, I turned and shielded the little spirits body with my own, as a table flew directly at us, crashing into my back. I turned back around, facing all of the guild member, some of the were staring at me with worry and shock, while the others were still engaged in a fight.

"Who. Threw. It?" I seethed, gazing at the mages with a heated glare. They pointed towards two mages that were fighting; Natsu and Sting. "Requipped: Shadow Armor," Suddenly, my vision went black as shadows covered my body in the transformation. When they receded, I stood there looking at the still fighting Dragon Slayers, my normal brown eyes glowing an ethereal blue. My armor consisted of, pitch black plates shadowed steel. There were two metal skull on either side of my shoulders; in front of them were curved pieces of metal that looked like a saw. The eyes of the skulls were glowing with the same ethereal blue as my eyes. I had another skull on my lower abdomen the matched the first two and random pieces of my armor were chipped, revealing blue tint. The last thing I had on was my cap that fluttered behind me when I started walking towards the two Slayers.

The air started crackling with energy, from two sources, mine and Laxus. I looked up at the lightning mage and shook my head and continued walking to the two Dragon Slayers.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

That was it! Sting had annoyed me for the last time. So, I started a fight with him. That baka picked up a table and threw it at me, but I blocked it, sending it sailing towards that door. I vaguely heard that most of the people that had been watching us had turned their attention away from us and towards something else. Had we hit somebody? But before I could looked, Sting balled his fist and hit me.

"Don't turn away from a fight!" He yelled at me. I heard someone else say,

"Who. Threw. It?" In a seething voice and turned to look again, but got hit by a stream of hot white light. I growled and stood up, wiping the blood from my lips.

"Fire Dragon Slayers Crimson Lotus!" I screamed at him, releasing my fire at him. Then there was this dark feeling... and it was coming closer; the air filled with crackling energy and shadows. Had I hit both Rogue and Laxus? Sting must have felt it to because he stopped his attack and looked at the parting crowd. I joined his gaze and stared at the person coming towards us. It was Lucy, dressed in armor made out of shadows and black iron. And she looked pissed. Behind her stood her spirit... I think her name was Lynx, she looked at me with rage.

"Natsu Dragoneel, Sting Eucliff, you have endangered my spirits with your useless fighting," She said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. Oh shit, now I get why Lynx was looking at me like that. I had sent it towards her, I thought to myself.

"What are you going to do about it blondie?" Sting asked.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"What are you going to do about it blondie?" Sting asked. Arrogant little effer. I took a deep breath, I guess I had to show them sooner or later, and asked,

"Do you want to see my magic, Dragon Slayer?" The temperature dropped a few degrees.

"What? Are you going to show me you keys and have them fight for you?" he asked, still using his arrogant tone. I growled at him.

"My spirits are nothing to play with and no, I'm fighting this battle." And with that, my shadow magic leaked from the armor, moving through the crowd.

"This... is Rogue's magic. How'd you learn it?"

"Good things come to those who wait," I answered, "Now apologize to me and Lynx or face the consequence,"

"What consequence?" I opened my mouth to speak, but a flash of light and a familiar voice beat me to it.

"The consequence of making yourself an enemy of the 88 stars, their king, The Wolfes of Lore, shall I continue? Hime-sama has made several alliances and has become a dear friend to people in high places**(A/N again sorry for the Mary Sue). **And to hurt her is to hurt us," Virgo's emotionless voice rang through out the halls of the guild as the members stood silently and waited.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," Sting said, snobbishly, but I ignored it and requipped into my normal clothes, right as he said, "Not." I growled again.

"Lucy Kick!" I hit him in the jaw, sending him flying up the stairs.

* * *

_(Time Skip)_

"Lu-chan, what can I get for you?" Mira asked. I looked at the white haired barmaid.

"Just a glass of water and some punch, please," I said to her absentmindedly. Before Virgo left she said to be careful of the males at Fairy Tail for the next couple of months. What did she mean? Was I in trouble? And why just the males?

"She meant that something is going to happen within these next couple of months," A smooth deep voice said. I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of red eyes framed by thick red eyelashes. Draco.

"What are you doing out? And what do you mean? What's going to happen?" I asked, worriment lacing through my voice.

"Well, I... it's...um, I..." Draco stuttered.

"Come on, just spit it out,"

"It's called Mating Season. Where you go out and find a mate... for life," He explained, rubbing the back of his neck. And that was precisely when Mira decided to show up.

"~Ara Ara, what's this I hear? Mating Season? Is that where Wolf Slayers, go out and find a mate? Oooh, does that mean that Lu-chan has to do it?" The barmaid asked, with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, yeah. Mating Season, is when both Wolf Slayers and Dragon Slayers go out to find a mate and well... mate," Red tinted his cheeks as he continued, "When you find your mate, you mark them with both scent and a bite. You'll be attracted to them by their own special scent and they to you,"

"So that's why she told me to be cautious. Because the dragon slayers are going to go through it to. Wait! Does that mean mine will be twice as strong?" I asked him, looking at him with fear. He winced and nodded. "Fuck my life," Mira laughed.

"Lu-chan don't worry, I'll help you along the way," I smiled at her and realized that i hadn't introduced the two.

"Oh, Mira, this is my new spirit Draco the dragon. Draco, this is Mirajane, barmaid of Fairy Tail and Take Over mage." The white haired beauty held out her hand and Draco shook it.

"It's nice to meet you. Alright, Lucy, I've got to get back to work," Mira said, smiling at me and waving. I waved back as Lynx came up. I handed her her punch and ruffled her hair. She was like a little sister to me. Draco smiled down at the wild cat.

"It's nice to see you out and about Lynx," He said and she looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight of the almighty dragon.

"Draco-nii, when did you become Hime's spirit?" The little girl asked.

"A couple of days ago, when I got him as a reward," I told her. I felt my magic drain a little more and asked Draco to return and thanked him for the information. He nodded and with a puff of red smoke was gone.

"Lynx, can I see Hoshi*, please?" The wild cat spirit handed me a bundle and I slowly unwrapped the blankets. "Mira-nii, can you come over here for a second?" The Take Over mage, walked over and looked at the bundle curiously.

"Lucy, what is that?"

"I'm her Exceed, Hoshizora rozu or Hoshi for short," The grey cat said, opening its eyes and leaping out of the blankets. Mira squealed and picked up the young cat.

"Kawaii. You're so cute!"

"What is it with you two and squeezing the life out of things that are cute?" Gajeel asked, coming up to the bar to get some more beer and another plate of metal. Mira released the Exceed, who straightened out her white dress. Pantherlily came up and greeted her.

"My name's Pantherlily, I'm Gajeel's Exceed,"

"I'm Hishizora, pleased to meet you, I'm Lucy's exceed,"

"Bunny girl, why do you have an Exceed? Their only supposed to be for Dragon Slayers," Gajeel asked narrowing his eyes. Hoshi rolled her black eyes and stared at him.

"She _is_ a Dragon Slayer and a Wolf Slayer, so it would be wise to not talk to her that way,"

"Hoshi!" I hissed at her, "No one's supposed to know," I saw Gajeel's eyes widen and I clamped a hand onto his mouth.

"Not a word, Iron Breath, Mira and Lisanna already know. That's it, besides the master. They just know that I'm a wolf slayer, not both." I took my hand from his mouth and waited.

"Does this mean that the dragons are still alive?" He asked in a small voice. I glanced at him.

"Yes. Wendy already met with Grandeeney because she came here with Lupa. Metalicana's going to come too, but not right now. Igneel's still going to wait for a while, but I promise you, they're alright and save. Even Skiadrum and Weisslogia are fine. Sting and Rogue only thought they killed them, but trust me, it takes a lot more than just a simple attack to overthrow a 20,000 or so, pound giant lizard." Gajeel laughed.

"I guess so. Alright, fine, Bunny girl I'll keep your secret. As long as my dad's happy, I'm fine with it." I smiled at him.

"Good and you know, you should reach out to people more often. You'd be surprised at the amount of friends that you could make," He smirked and turned around, but right before he left he said,

"I reached out to you didn't I?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Lucy POV**

"Dammit Laxus! You idiot! What did I tell you not to do?" I yelled at the lightning mage. You may be wondering how I got paired up with Laxus, right? Well, it's kind of a longish story.

* * *

Flashback/ Lucy's POV

"Well that was interesting," Mira said, wiping a beer mug, with a bemused smile on her face. I nodded and downed the rest of my drink.

"I need to get away from this place if Mating Season's going to happen to the Dragon Slayers. There's six of them, seven including me. Mira, what am I going to do?" I asked her, as she picked up my glass to clean it. The young girl shook her head at me and said,

"You shouldn't worry about it. It's not like it can ruin the world, besides," She added with a sly grin. Uh Oh, "You might actually be the one whose on the prowl!" She laughed at my expression and I felt like I was going to be sick. Suddenly I heard my name,

"Oi, Lucy!" I turned my head to the speaker only to find...

That it was Laxus?

"What is it?" I asked him, turning to face him. He walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. I looked up after a minute and asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Gramps wants you to come with me?" I paled at the thought.

"He, wants you... to pair up... with me?!" I said incredulously. The lightning mage nodded his head. "Hell no, I don't want to go!"

"Old Man's orders. You have to go," I groaned and looked at Mira as Laxus walked away. She was smiling like a maniac.

"Mira-chan, whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not under any circumstances tell Master about you-know-what. Alright?" I whispered to the white haired mage. She nodded and zipped her lips.

"Oi, Blondie! Come on, we don't have all day," Damn Makarov for sending me with him, but then again, Laxus is only an artificial Dragon Slayer. Maybe the effects of the season won't work on him. **(A/N yeah...right)** I chased after the retreating lightning mage, after saying goodbye to everyone, and we continued walking on to the train station.

* * *

_Time Skip/ One the Train/ Still Lucy's POV_

_The mission that we were on was in need of a Celestial Mage to help re-lock a prison, that's currently being unlocked by a dark_ mage**(A/N when is this not happening. Oh and don't say the demon's name aloud;)) **_named, Tamaghna, who _was_ apart of the dark guild, Raven Tail. Much like, Erigor the wind mage or Leon the ice make mage, Tamaghna was trying to release the demon, **Sonneillon**, one of Zeref's demons. _

"So basically, I have to lock a prison that's being opened?" I asked him, looking up from the paper. Laxus' storm blue gaze flitted over me as he nodded. I sighed and got up; he looked at me questioningly. "I'm just going to walk around a bit. Don't like being cooped up for so long." He nodded and I walked away.

The car of the train was a different color than the others that I had taken. Instead of the red and gold themes, it was green and black coloring. Dark wood lined the seats of the car as I walked past them. I decided to head to the dining cart, to go get something to eat.

"Lucy, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Hoshi asked, flying after me.

"No, I'm not sure, but I can only wait," She looked at me funny and I continued, "If teaming up with Laxus means saving people, then screw Mating Season. It can wait." The neko Exceed smiled and nodded at me as we continued looking for a seat.

Once we found one, I slid into it, grabbing a menu and looking over the list of food items. Hoshi climbed into my lap and looked at the menu with me; she looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, frowning at something.

"What is it, Hoshi?" I asked in a concerned voice. The white neko looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing. I just thought that I saw something," She must have seen the confusion in my gaze because she laid a paw on my hand and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine Lucy-san,"

"Alright, Hoshi." I was still worried, though.

"Now, now princess, don't worry. Your knight in shining armor is here." A familiar voice said, enthusiastically. I snorted softly at the lion spirit.

"What are you doing here Loke?" I asked, the orange haired man. He smiled and pushed up his glasses with a ringed finger.

"Just came to keep my master, company."

"I have company."

"Your cat doesn't count as company,"

"Who are you calling a cat? And speak for yourself, aren't you also a cat?" Hoshi retorted. I looked down surprised at my Exceed. She had just as much sass as Cana.

"First, I'm calling you a cat and Second, I'm not a cat, I'm a lion. There's a difference." Loke said, smugly.

"Yeah about as much difference as a..." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Alright, enough with the insults. Loke, why are you really here?" I said, looking at the orange haired man. He sighed and handed me a small rectangular box. "What this?"

"The Spirit King wants you to make a contract with a... special spirit," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I frowned and opened the box, cautiously. Inside was a key made out of some sort of blue stone. The design on the key was unfamiliar with a long thin triangle, almost like a horn, sticking out of what looked to be a rose. I looked up at Loke questioningly.

"It's Monoceros, the unicorn," He answered, "and the King's Daughter." My eyebrows raised at that.

"So, the king want's me to make a contract with his daughter?"

"Pretty much, yeah." He smirked at me, "Lucy, you underestimate yourself. To us, you're not only our master, but you've become one of us. Not in a literally sense, but figuratively speaking, you've become part of our family and we would do anything for you. As Aries had once said to me: Even if we owe an _enemy_ a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them... That is... Our Pride! That may not make a lot of sense, but we would break the Laws of the Spirit World for you... because Lucy, you are the Greatest Celestial Mage we have ever had." I almost cried right then. I knew that my spirits loved me, but I didn't know that they's sacrifice themselves for me.

"Thank you, Loke," I said quietly. **(A/N I know that this part did make a lot of sense, but it will help her in the long run)** I picked up the key and held it close. "And what did you mean that she was a special spirit?" He chuckled nervously.

"Well, she's kind of like Wendy. Shy and timid, but she holds an amazing amount of magic. She's also young, about the same age as Lynx," I nodded and clipped her key to my ring. Loke smiled and disappeared with a flash of gold.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Hoshi said, still looking at the menu. I laughed and scratched behind her ear, causing her to purr and nudge her head in my hand accordingly.

* * *

_Time Skip_

"Took you long enough, blondie. We're almost there," Laxus said. Oh, right. I'm on a mission with him. I sighed and sat down, looking out of the window as I stroked Hoshi.

"I had business to take care of, along with getting something to eat." I answered him, watching as the town came into view and the mountains were hidden behind trees and buildings.

"What kind of business?" He asked. I looked at him and saw his eyes narrow slightly and my lips quirked up in amusement.

"My business," I said, full out smirking when I saw his eye twitch in irritation. "If you really want to know, I was talking with Loke,"

"Yeah, probably about s..." He started.

"If you even finish that sentence, I'll tell Lucy about what you're thinking," Hoshi warned, staring at the blonde haired man with a stern look in her charcoal eyes. I ignored them and just looked as our stop finally came into view.

"Tch," Was all he said and then turned away. Ugh, he's annoying.

"_Uh, Ladies and Gentlemen, we've just arrived in the city of Shirotsume, please be seated until the train has completely stopped. Thank you." _ I groaned. I guess I really am a dragon slayer, because I seriously wasn't liking this train right now. I'm not saying it isn't nice. I'm just saying that it's going to be a long mission.

Once we arrived at the station, I picked up my bag and headed for the door, Laxus right on my heels. I took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed happily, finally free of that...

"Oi, blondie, some on, we still have got a long way to go,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled, raising my arms above my head, stretching, not noticing the lightning mages stare. I heard my back pop and put my arms back down.

By the time that we had gotten to the forest the sun had started to go down, creating an ethereal glow in the surrounding foliage. I stepping briskly over the growing roots of trees as I listened to the sound around me; Laxus trudging besides me, the flapping of Hoshi as she flew above us, the sounds of the native creatures of the forest. I looked up at the sky, watching as my Exceed's eyes kept darting around, looking for oncoming attackers.

When we found a clearing, Laxus asked me to help set up camp. I grinned and pulled out Virgo's key.

"Open the gate of the Maiden, Virgo," With a puff of pink smoke, Virgo appeared in her normal attire, bowing.

"Punishment, Hime?" She asked in her stoic voice. I sweatdropped and shook my head.

"Can you help us set up camp, Virgo?" I asked. The maid nodded, moving like a blur as she worked, and before we could even help her with anything, she was done and the camp site now looked like a small resort. I gaped at my spirit, still amazed at her ability.

"Is that all, Hime?"

"Yes, but Virgo we were going to help you. You didn't need to set it all up by yourself," I said to her.

"Shall I receive punishment?" She asked, again.

"No, Virgo. You can go back. Thank you for your help," With that she was gone. Laxus still stared at the paradise before us. "Oi, are you going to keep staring or are you going to enjoy it?" Laxus glanced at me and smiled at me, before going over and unzipping the tent, dropping his bag inside. I chuckled and walked a little ways away from the site and towards a river near by.

I pulled out the key that Loke had given me, and looked at the odd blue stone of it.

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon you to my side at once! Heed my call! Pass through the Gate! Open gate of the Celestial Princess, Monoceros!" I felt a tug at my magic and a wooshing sound as a sudden wind picked pick, twirling the leaves around me. There was a flash of white light, blinding me, and then it died down to reveal a cute girl kneeling on the ground.

The girl had untamed tan hair that stuck up in random places. She had a headband with a blue horn on it that match the color of her key. Pale skin, glittered like in the sun light. She wore a two piece outfit made out of tan fur that matched her hair. Her top was like a white band with blue triangles going across the top along with the fur on either side her arm. She had a black collar on with a dangling sapphire jewel. her skirt was completely made out of fur and she wore a black and red belt with matching suspenders. She wore cream colored booted lined with fur and tall black socks that ended with red jewels. She also wore long black and fur covered gloves.

Then, she opened her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Lucy POV/ Still in Flashback**

I watched the little girl in front of me slowly open her eyes and look around before settling them on me. Her eyes were doe like, but the color of rubies. She stood up hastily and brushed her self off, a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"Hello, Monoceros, my name's Lucy Heartfilia." She looked at me again, her eyes widened a bit.

"T-the m-mage that w-went to t-the S-spirit W-world?" She stuttered, looking up at me shyly. I squealed and picked her up, spinning in circles. She was just too cute. She, Wendy, and Lynx were now in my Imoto list. I set her back down and knelt in front of her.

"To answer your question yes, me and my friends were invited to the Celestial World." I said to her. She grinned.

"It's nice to make a contract with you Master," the little girl said, with the manners of the princess she was.

"I'm your friend, Monoceros, not your Master. My friends often call me Hime-sama, or Miss Lucy, but you," I stopped looking into her eyes, "I want you to be my Imoto," She gasped and then smiled really big, a look of pure happiness filling her face.

"Really, Miss Lucy?" She asked, clasping her hands together. I nodded, "I'll call you Nee-san, then." I smiled at her and hugged her once more.

"Now, what days are you available?" I asked her.

"Everyday, whenever you need me. Oh, but there are some times when my gate won't open because I'll be busy with Daddy." She answered and I wrote it down in my little notepad.

"What are you powers?" I asked, trying not to sound so superior.

"Um, I'm normally just a healer, but in combat my horn turns into a light sword and I can use spells. Like Daddy, I can stop time, but only for a short amount of time." My eyebrows raised at that. I was surprised, but smiled anyway.

"Thank you, Imoto-chan, you can return to the Celestial World now," The little Unicorn girl nodded and disappeared with a shimmer of light. I sighed and laid down, listening to the stream as it rushed past me. It was soothing.

"You can come out now, Laxus, I know that you're hiding in the woods," I said, closing my eyes. I heard him curse and come near me, his footsteps crunching on dead leaves and twigs.

"How'd you here me?" He asked. I sighed and stood up, walking past him as I answered.

"There's more to me than you think." **(A/N If you're wondering, Laxus was with the Thunder God Tribe on a mission during the 3 and/or 4 Chapter)**

* * *

_Time Skip_

It was dark by the time that I got to the campsite and the stars were just peeking behind the clouds. I went over to the wood pile that either Virgo or Laxus had gotten and stared the fire, watching as the little flicker of flame burst to life when I started to blow on it. I added more wood to the fire and started on dinner.

As I was chopping vegetables, Laxus came back to camp, bringing a few more logs. I dumped the vegetables into the boiling broth and sat back, looking up at the dark sky. The stars stood out like little gold dots on a sheet of black silk. I spotted the constellation of Monoceros next to Canis Minor and Major and Orion. I wonder what he's like?

"Hey, Blondie, the soups boiling over," Laxus said, snapping me out of my reverie. I yelped and started stirring the broth. Carefully, I took the pot off and set it on the ground; surprisingly the heat barely tickled. Maybe it was because I can use Fire magic. Hmm, interesting. I took two bowls out of my travel pack and dished some soup out for Laxus and me. Handing him the bowl, I sat back and started eating, looking back up at the sky, trying to find more of my Spirits.

"So, what did you mean? Earlier I meant?" Laxus asked, looking at me. His eyes were slightly glowing under the light of the flames. I smirked and set my bowl to the side.

"Exactly what I said. There's more to me than just a blonde Celestial Key user,"

"Like what?" Like last time, I stood up, picking up my bowl and stopped as I past him, saying,

"You're going to have to wait for a fight." I giggled softly and made my way to the stream, washing my dishes before carrying them back to camp. Laxus had hung his coat on a tree near the tent and had cleaned up the campsite, packing unwanted things into his bag. I spotted my bag and stuffed my bowl into it, trading it for my set pajamas. I went into the tent and murmured a don't peek at Laxus, who chuckled in reply.

* * *

_TimeSkip...again. Don't look at me, I got bored._

When I woke up, I found myself face to face with the wide expanse of Muscle called Laxus' Chest. Careful not to wake up the giant of a man, I tried to roll away from him, only to find out that he had a vise grip on my waist, holding me in place.

"Hoshi~Psst~ Hoshi!" I whisper yelled. Normally, I would freak out and Lucy Kick Laxus, but it's Laxus; there's no telling what he might do. Considering that I haven't been on a mission with him. The little Exceed pooped her head up out of her covers and looked over at me; her eyes dropping a little from sleep. Once she saw why I woke her up, she started laughing and pointing at me, rolling around on the ground.

"Oh, this is hilarious. Usually, from what I heard, this would be reversed." She smirked.

"Just come and help me please!"

"Alright, alright," She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her and walked over to us. She bent down and nipped his fingers gently, causing his hands to come apart, freeing me. As soon as I was out, I picked up my cat and spun her around, squeezing the life out of her. "Air! AIR!" I released her and she jumped out of my embrace and took deep breathes of oxygen.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!" I said, bowing to her.

"Stop you apologies and your bowing, I'm fine darn it." She said, once again brushing herself off. I smiled at her and went to start on breakfast, re-quipping into a pair of normal clothes that consisted of a pair of ripped jeans, my black knee high boots, and a blue tank top. I took my wolf hoodie and put it over my shirt zipping it up.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Hoshi asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Fruit, it's easier than making anything else right now, although I could go for some coffee or hot chocolate," I said, drifting off into thought as I dug around in my bag for provisions. I found my bag of apples underneath my med kit and took a couple of them out. I tossed one to Hoshi, who caught with one hand, I took a bite out of the one that I had in my left hand and tossed the other one to Laxus, successfully hitting him in the head and waking him up. He bolted up and rubbed his eyes, glaring at me and grabbing the fruit.

"What was that for, Blondie?" He asked, taking a bite out of it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at him.

"One, you needed to wake up and two pay back for using me as a cuddle buddy," I said to him, watching with a pleased expression as he blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," He muttered quietly, but I still heard him and smiled.

"No problem," I said standing up and brushing the dirt off of my butt, "Now all we need to do is pack up and have V..." Before I could get the maid's name out, she appeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Punishment, Hime-sama?" She asked, bowing. I sweatdropped along with Laxus and Hoshi.

"Not right now, Virgo. Can you help us pack up though?" I asked.

"Yes, Hime -sama," And, just like yesterday, the Spirit Maid did all the work, packing and teleporting our things into the Celestial Plane. When she was done, I thanked her and she disappeared.

"Lucy, your Spirits are weird." Laxus said.

"Thanks for stating that out Captain Obvious." I drawled, sarcastically. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my back, tossing out my apple core and followed Laxus as he continued through the woods.

It seemed like the farther we got from the city, the sounds of danger increased tenfold. I shiver at the howls of the Forest Vulcans and wrapped my arms closer around my body. I wonder how this mission could get any weirder?

* * *

**Back at the guild Mira POV**

Blue eyed, blonde haired babies or brown eyed, blonde haired babies. Oh, if it was a girl, she would have her mother's intelligence, or if it was a boy, he would have his father's rambunctious attitude. Or maybe the girl would have the father's attitude and the boy her mother's intelligence. Oh, it's just to cute.

"Mirajane, what's got you so distracted?" The master asked, sitting down on the counter.

"I was just thinking about Lucy and Laxus. They went on a mission together,"

"Ah, yes, I put them on that mission. It was sent to the counsel and they gave it to me." Makarov said, taking dink of his beer.

Oh, if only you knew it was Mating Season.


	22. Chapter 22

_(Still in Flashback mode. Gomen)_ **Lucy POV**

You know if there's one thing that I've learned from my experience with Natsu, when we first took a job together was that: One should run when hearing over and over again something yelling, 'MINE. MINE. THE PRETTY GIRL IS MINE.' Yeah, that's what I wanted to do when me, Laxus and Hoshi stumbled into the den of a group of Forest Vulcans. Part of me wanted to run away screaming bloody murder, another part of me wished that I had been born a boy, and the last part of me wanted to change into my wolf form and scary the hell out of them. But... I did neither of these things, becasue Laxus nudged me behind him and told me to stay put as he dealed with them.

"I have no prolem with that, Sparky, as long as they don't come near me and don't exert yourself too much," I said, looking up into his storm blue eyes. His eyebrow went up and he looked at me with an amused expression.

"Sparky?" He asked.

"What?! Gajeel calls you that and you call me Blondie, real original by the way, so yes. You're nickname is Sparky." I said to him, looking around his towering frame at the monkey like creatures, who were going crazy. Laxus chuckled at me, a deep sound that I felt all the way in the core of my being, before turning around to face the beasts. As soon as the battle started, I used my wolf senses to pay attention to the details of the fight. Hoshi was flying above, looking down at me. I smiled up at the little neko, but what I heard next was heartwrenching. Her screaming out my name in warning; the worriment that filled her voice almost broke my heart.

"LUCY!" I turned around to look at the giant creature before me. It was a Wyvern;, reds, oranges, and yellows blended together to make it seem like the creature was on fire. It glared at my with emerald eyes and bared with pearl white fangs. I quickly morphed into my wolf persona and braced myself for an attack. The dragon-like creature reared its head, like a snake and started circling me, watching my every move.

* * *

**Laxus POV** **  
**

I had heard the neko's shout to the Blondie, but before I could do anything was attacked again by an annoying monkey. I assumed the girl could take care of it by herself, because if not then we were screwed. And not in a fun way.

"Lightning Dragon Slayers Roar!" I yelled, feeling my magic build up inside of me, before I released it through a roar. the attack hit them straight on, knocking the rest of the creatures out; and in the first time I months I felt drained. I sighed heavily and turned to face blondie, only to find her her wolf form. She fighting with a Wyvern who was surprisingly smaller than her... Which meant that it was a child. Oh, fuck. Where ever the baby is, the mother is never far behind.

"Blondie, we need to get out of here!" I yelled at the wolf, who answered with a growl. Her little neko flew down and sat on my shoulder.

"Why do we need to get out of here, Laxus?" She asked.

"Because that's a baby and where the baby's at the mother isn't that far behind..." I was cut off by an ear piercing screech that made me and Hoshi plug our ears. After the sound died down, a new noise reached our ears; the sound of wings beating against the wind.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

After a minute or so of circling each other, we clashed together; I aimed for the neck, sinking my teeth in the back next to the vertebrate. It clawed at me, its nails digging deep into my skin, drawling out blood as it tried to through me off, but I jerked my head to the left, regaining my position and sinking my teeth farther into the beast. I tried not to gag at the taste of blood that filled my mouth; the poisonous, coppery taste of the Wyvern's blood. It started to slow down from the blood loss and I almost cried out in pain as its left claw tightened, while its right claw raked down my back. Then, it was all over. The creature went limp in my jaw and I dropped it, stepping away.

"Blondie we need to get out of here!" Laxus yelled at me. I answered him with a low growl as I stared at my first kill. Ever.

"Why do we need to get out of here, Laxus?" Hoshi asked him.

"Becasue that's a baby and where the baby's at the mother isn't that far behind..." He was cut off by a loud, ear piercing scream that made me whine and put my head down, paws over my ears. When the sound died down, I heard the flapping of wings and was met with a bigger version of the baby Wyvern. Its mother. She looked down at me with horror and rage filled eyes that made me sick to my stomach. I still couldn't believe that the baby was dead. I didn't want to kill it, but my instincts took over my body.

"**Young Wolf, look at me**." The Mother said, although I somehow knew that she wasn't speaking to me humanly. I looked up at her into her grief ridden eyes and felt my eyes water. "**Young Wolf, our kind have been fighting for eons. I can see you soul, Young Wolf, it is a pure and kind one. Not at all an enraged spirit. Yet, your instincts and my son's told you to fight each other. So, I do not blame you for maiming him... and do not blame yourself**." I bowed my head to her in thanks and she picked up her son and flew off. I changed back into me human form and fell to my knees on the ground, pressing my hands to my eyes as the tears fell.

Blondie, are you okay?" Laxus' rough voice cut through the silence. I felt a warm, soft, fuzzy hand on my shoulder and grabbed at Hoshi, burying my face in her fur as I cried. After, i was done, I stood up slowly, still holding Hoshi, and continued walking down the trail, not even noticing the delicious scent coming from my mate, only a few feet away from me.


	23. Chapter 23: It's short

**Yes, yes. I know I haven't updated and I'm not going to sugar coat it by saying that I was doing somehing else. So, yeah. This chapter is still in flashback mode ... and I'm sorry, but I can't write LAxus' character for the life of me, so he might seem a little OOC.**

**Night Time/Lucy POV**

By the time that I had calmed down, we were already at the base of the mountain and Laxus decided that it was time to make camp. Instantly, Virgo appeared and started to set up camp, while I started on dinner.

"You feeling better blondie?" Laxus' ruff voice asked, echoing in the night as I continued to chop up ingredients. I glanced his way, looking at him as he started the fire.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Hime, I'm done," Virgo said, before bowing and poofing away. I sighed as I looked at the set up tents. That girl.

"What did the Wyvern say?" Laxus asked, leaning back as I set the filled pot on the fire.

"She said that she forgave me. I didn't kill the other Wyvern, but I came close."

"So why were you crying so much. She forgave ya didn't she?" I stared at him with intensity.

"I'm not a killer, Laxus, but wolves and wyverns are mortal enemies. Have been for eons." Laxus nodded his head at the gained information.

"So it was instinct. Sometimes you can't do anything about it." Laxus commented, looking at the fire. I nodded and sent him a wry grin as I stirred the pot.

"But I can sure as hell try to ignore it," The blonde man snorted and I giggled.

"So, do you have any other powers I should know about?" Laxus asked, turning his head to the side, as if he was studying me from a new angle. I put a finger to my lips and winked at him.

"I told you I won't use it unless we get into a fight,"

"W-what was that back there?" He asked incredulously. I laughed at his expression.

"That... was a fight that I couldn't control. Tell you what, the next fight that we get into, I'll show you my other power." I promised. He nodded, pouting slightly. _He looks so cute like that_, I thought and then I shook my head furiously and slapped myself mentally as I pulled two bowls out of the pack and dished out the broth. Handing a bowl to Laxus, I sat back, pulling off my hoodie before eating my soup.

"Full moon's coming up tomorrow," Laxus observed, glancing at the sky, "That means that the demon is almost at it full power." I nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel the dark energy from here."

"What does it feel like?"

"You know how Rogue is a shadow mage?" Laxus nodded.

"Well, it's kinda of like his magic, but stronger. I remember the feeling from my first job with Erza," Lucy looked at Laxus as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?"

"Well, some mages from the Eisenwald Guild decided that it was a good idea to find this death flute/ demon Lulluby and unlock the seal on it and then planned on killing all the guild masters when they were at their annual meeting. Erza, Gray, and Natsu were the ones who took down Lulluby..."

"Where were you?" Laxus interrupted.

"Protecting the guild masters. I mean, I know that they could handle themselves, but if my team died, then they would need al the help that they could get." The lightning mage nodded.

"What's it like?" I asked him, causing him to look at me in question, "Being a dragon slayer I mean?" He sighed softly.

"It's hard sometimes, but a lot easier that the first and thrid generation, since I'm only an artificial dragonslayer." I smiled, pulling my knees up to my chest and laying my head on my knees. "Though there are some benefits. I don't get motion sickness as bad as them and I can usually handle my power better than them."

"I think that's because you've had more practice. I mean look at Natsu; he can't go through one mission without destroying something." I said, stiffling a yawn. It didn't go unnoticed by the yellowheaded mage, who chuckled in response.

"Come on. I think that's enough of 20 questions for tonight." Laxus said as he pulled me up haphazardly, causing me to fall against his wide expanse of muscle he called a chest. It also caused me to take a deep breath of his scent... _oh_ his delicious scent. He smelt like a mix of lightning from his power, musk the scent of his manliness, earth from sleeping on the ground and spice the scent of his cologne. I pulled away quickly, blushing as I held my breath, not daring to breath in the air.

"'Night Laxus. See you in the morning," I said quickly as I ran into my tent, exhaling. _I can't believe it,_ I thought to myself as I pulled the sleeping bag up past my mouth, reveling in the heat, _His scent was so delicious. I just wanted to e...Oh no._

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but don't worry, battle scenes and romance is coming up soon in the next chapter. So, yeah, gomen to disappoint you guys. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucy POV **

I woke to the sound of Hoshi saying my name over and over again; I groaned and rolled over on my side, trying to block out her voice. The key word in that sentence: _trying. _Because a second later, the demon cat took the edge of my blanket and ripped it off of my body. I glared at the demon cat and got up, scowling as I slipped on a pair of black cut offs, a green long sleeve tee, and my black Hiking boots. I also put on my fingerless gloves and my whie hoodie. Walking out I saw that Laxus was putting out the fire, before sitting down on his butt. I tried to block out his scent as it became even more stong as I came closer to him.

"Morning," He said gruffy, without looking at me. I nodded at him and picked up an apple and started eating. I felt pressure on my shoulder and turned my head to look at my neko.

"So, how long do you think that it's going to take to hike up the mountain?" Hoshi asked, looking down at her fish. She must have goten it from the stream.

"Depends on how fast you guys can climb up a steep hill," Laxus answered. I smiled wryly at him.

"Is that a challenge, Laxus?" I asked him, bending down to lace up my boot. He is irked at me and said,

"Only if you're up to it, Cheerleader," I narrowed my eyes and growled at him.

"Then, lets get started shall we."

As soon as the words left my lips, I started running, knowing that Laxus could just use his lightening to teleport himself to the top of the hill. My feet pounded in the dirt as I jumped over a fallen log.

Listening carefully, I heard footsteps following me and turned my head slight to see Laxus right behind me, following just as quickly.

"Come on, Sparky, you've got to be faster than that," I yelled to him as I ran even faster than before, my feet blurring as I picked up speed. Suddenly there was a sound of crackling energy and then Laxus was in front of me. He smirked at me as he took the lead.

"What were you saying, Blondie?" He called back. I growled softly again, before picking up even more speed, cheating a little as I bent the air around my feet, giving me the avantage. That's when I heard the earth shattering roar of a demon awakening.

I ran faster through the dense forested area, as the roaring became louder and louder. When I finally came into view with the Mage and the demon, I realized that we were to late. I gazed the the dark blue, oily scales of the hellion; it had a head of a dragon, with big curling horns that sat on top of his head and its body had plate-like scales of a fish. It stood upright and roared with all its might as it opened its eyes. They gleamed like freshly polished rubies.

"You're too too late, Lucy Heartfillia," a deep, rich voice said. I looked up to see the demon looking at me. "Now that I am free, nothing c an stop me." I glanced over at Laxus, who was looking up at the creature a little slack jawed, before turning my attention to the giant beast.

"If you were locked up once, you can be locked up again," I said to him in a loud voice, smirking, "you may be one of Zeref's demons, but I've dealt with you're kind before, even bigger foes than yourself."

"Who can be bigger than myself?" He asked, narrowing his ruby eyes.

"Immortal beings, the Darkest part off the Celestial plain, The Dragon War... And even... Death," I yelled to him. I could feel Laxus' eyes on me, but I stared in defiance at the hulking demon.

"Death is nothing compared to me!"

"On the contrary, Death is bigger than you. It is where you dwell, where your kind stays. Where people who do certain things go. See death comes in many forms, but the main two, are Heaven and Hell. I've seen Hell, it's not a nice place, but if it can hold you, than that's where I'm sending you, cause, only Mavis knows what will happen if I don't stop you." I looked to Laxus, who stared at me with an unreadable expression,

"Now, you get to find out my other magic," I told him, right before I transformed.

Now see, my dragon slaying magic is kind of different from the other dragons layers; even if we all use the same powers, each of us has our own special abilities. Think of it this way... Gajeel has his armor, Natsu has his lightening fire, Sting and Rogue have their Second origin along with Laxus, all three of them being able to power up whenever they want, and me. For my Dragon Slayer Origin, I can do a Take-Over of a dragon. Although, I can only half transform, I still get the tail, wings, and strength of a real dragon.

Just like my first wolf transformation, I screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

"Now, you get to find out my other magic," Lucy said as she looked at me. Suddenly, her flawless face contorted in agony and she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell to the forest floor. I tried to run to her, but surprisingly the demon blocked me, a sadistic smile lighting his lips.

"Wait," he said in his deep voice. And I did. I watched as the bones in her body broke and replaced themselves underneath her skin. Suddenly there was a tearing sound and a pair of gold colored, scaly wings shot out of her back. Another ripping sound sounded and a long tail grew out of her backbone, also colored in gold scales. Lucy's hands clawed at the ground as sharp nails appeared on her hands and her ears became slightly pointed. Then she opened her eyes. As I looked at her, into her eyes, I saw that her normally warm brown eyes, brightened to a dangerous amber with slitted pupils.

Lucy stood up, her eyes trained on the demon as she growled; a deep sound that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ah, so her true nature has been revealed," _**Sonneillon**_said, smiling, "this form is truly a worthy oppone..." He was cut off by Lucy jumping up and clawing at his snout. He let out a strangled cry and snarled at her as black blood dripped down from the wound. But Lucy didn't give him a chance to do anything.

"Earth Dragon Slayers Rock Lotus," I watched as rocks started to surround her. She raised her hands and pushed them out towards the demon, as the boulders rushed past her, slamming into Sonneillon. The force caused him to take a step back and bring his arms up to protect him from the onslaught of attacks.

"Laxus take care of the other one. Remember he's a dark mage, but his magic is unknown." Lucy shouted, looking at me with serious brown eyes. I nodded and turned to the other mage. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I left Laxus with the Dark mage who had started this, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt too badly. I looked back up at Sonneillon as he was getting ready to attack; I just needed to get him back onto the summoning spot, which was right behind him, in order to seal him back up. He didn't like that too much.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me," He said, as he took a deep breath of air, collecting his magic, before blowing it at me. A dark stream of black magic came straight at me and suddenly I remembered Tenrou Island and the Dragon of Apocalypse. _No, _I thought to myself, _ I won't let that happen again._ One of that great things about being a multi- Dragon Slayer is that I had to train with Rogue's dragon and he did not take it easy on me. Skiadrum didn't die like Rogue and Sting thought. In fact both of their Dragons are very much alive. Skiadrum, though, was the one who taught me about dark magic and only to use it when the need was dire. So, when the dark mass of the demon's attack came at me, I waited patiently, before opening my mouth and eating had a very distinctive flavor, like black licorice and darkness, and I could tell that Sonneillon was surprised.

"H- how are you able to eat that? It was made purely of black magic," He asked, taking a step back, right in the place that I wanted him. _perfect_, I thought.

"I was taught Dark magic by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum." I told him in a loud voice, then, I let out darkness that was building in my system in a roar, "Shadow Dragon Slayer's Death Roar!" Just like the demon's breath attack, I shot the darkness right back at him. THe sheer strength of the shot knocked him down. Taking this time to my advantage I chanted the spell that would Seal him.

"*Virtus in astra cælestes spiritus et LXXXVIII, luporum amet lore et sacrorum Cordium draconum Signa ego te Sonneillon hunc locum sit, somnum sempiternum. Quod cum dulcedine, Luciani Heartfilia fusilia, donec consumantur et in sempiternum non frangitur meorum moreretur. Nunc phocas!" And with that, there was a brght flash of light and then, it was over.

* * *

*With the power of The Celestial Spirits and 88 Stars, The Magic of the Wolves of Lore, And the Sacred Hearts of the Dragons, I Seal Thee, Sonneillon, to this location, to be put in an everlasting Sleep. With This Spell that I, Lucia Heartfilia, Cast, It shall never be broken until the Last of my Kin Die. Now, Seal!

Sorry I haven't been updating. I hope you guys like this chapter though.


End file.
